El secreto de Izaya
by scienceFragile
Summary: Izaya pasó ocultando lo que era desde que tenía nueve. Su vida era aceptable en silencio, él lo soportaba. Pero cuando tiene que hablar de todo lo que lleva cargando, su mente está a una delicada capa de romperse. ¿Quién puede salvar a Izaya de su pasado que intenta borrar? /EN REVISIÓN!/
1. Chapter 1

**_El secreto de Izaya_**

 ** _Prólogo_**

Izaya tenía un secreto. Un secreto que nadie a parte de sus padres sabían, ni si quiera sus hermanitas. Era algo que Izaya repudiaba, y le hacía odiarse más a si mismo cada día. Algo que lo molestaba, que le gustaría **borrar** por completo de su vida, pero no podía. Más bien, no lo hacía.

Es un secreto que lo sigue desde el momento de su nacimiento, y lo acarrea con él **día tras día**.

A menudo cuando terminaba sus largos días de trabajo sentado frente a la computadora, él se estiraba y subía para tomar un baño. Se desnudaba por completo, y se quedaba parado frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación.

Se miraba el cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Fruncía el ceño cuanto más se miraba, y se rascaba nerviosamente el pecho como si quisiera hacerse daño. Ahí, sus dos pechos pequeños le recordaban lo que nunca iba a poder cambiar.

Algunas veces golpeaba el espejo, otras no. Pero siempre se duchaba, se colocaba las vendas sobre su pecho y se dormía.

Izaya podía tener **pesadillas** recordando sus tiempos en primaria, podría jurar que sentía las manos de ese asqueroso hombre de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, pero siempre que despertaba él no estaba allí. Había noches en las que Izaya agarraba su navaja y la colocaba en su **muñeca** , lista para las consecuencias; pero se arrepentía y lloraba hasta quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Izaya aún no controlaba sus emociones desde aquel día.

Otras noches soñaba que eso no había sucedido. Que seguía teniendo su largo cabello sedoso y podía usar ropa bonita sin sentirse mal consigo misma. Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si al entrar a Raira él seguía siendo una ella. ¿Algo hubiera cambiado?

Ella reía pensando en eso.

Muchas veces, el pensar en la reacción de todos al saber la verdad le hacía reír hasta dormirse.

Esas noches soñaba con el futuro y despertaba de buen humor.

Se ajustaba las vendas, se colocaba sus pantalones ajustados, su playera y su abrigo, le daba el día libre a Namie y salía rumbo a Ikebukuro para divertirse.

En otras palabras, molestar a Shizuo Heiwajima.

Los días en que Izaya Orihara estaba de buen humor, y podía olvidar todos sus problemas, era los días en que se veía a Shizuo perseguirlo como si no hubiera mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** _El secreto de Izaya_

 **Resumen:** _Izaya pasó ocultando lo que era desde que tenía nueve. Su vida era aceptable en silencio, él lo soportaba. Pero cuando tiene que hablar de todo lo que lleva cargando, su mente está a una delicada capa de romperse. ¿Quién puede salvar a Izaya de su pasado que intenta borrar?_

 **Rated:** _T (Aún) Sujeto a cambios futuros._

 **Pareja:** _-Aún viendose. Puede cambiar en algún futuro._

 **Advertencia:** _Se habla de violación a menores de edad. Y en un futuro de casos de asesinato y desmembramiento. Proceder bajo su propio riesgo. (?)._

 **Los personajes de Durarara! le pertenecen a Ryohgo Narita.**

* * *

 **Notas:** _Muchas gracias a Karasu-shiro y Luz Adilene por sus reviews, y a todos por darle una oportunidad a la historia. Espero que el desarrollo sea de su agrado, tengo la historia con el final rondando mi cabeza, y ya he comenzado a escribir las ideas para ir armado los capítulos siguientes. Espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

 ** _I_**

Se mantuvo rígida parada frente al lienzo manchado de pintura. Quiso aparentar estar desentendida de la situación, pero el _click_ del cerrojo de la puerta hizo que sus ojos intentaran ver más allá, justo detrás de ella.

Escuchaba pasos. Pasos acercándosele. Sostuvo el pincel con fuerza en sus manos y miró el piso. La pintura roja sobra la mesa goteaba y caía sobre las baldosas blancas floreadas manchándolas.

La mano que se posó sobre su hombro y lo apretó con fuerza era más grande que las suyas, quizás el triple de ellas. Eso le dio miedo. Pero se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando los sonidos de la clase de gimnasia a lo lejos y el rumor del viento.

Su cabeza comenzó a marearse y su cuerpito entero se estremeció al escuchar su voz.

 _-No hagas esto más difícil._

La mano sobre su hombro le estaba haciendo daño, ella lo sabía, él lo sabía. Tembló ligeramente.

 _-No puedo creer que hayas sido tan estúpida como para caerte en gimnasia e irte al hospital. Entonces, ¿Qué hago, Izaya-chan? ¿Qué hago yo, Izaya-chan? ¿Eh?_

Apretaba. Más fuerte, más dolor.

Chilló cuando la zamarrearon haciendo que su espalda y cabeza se estrellaran contra las baldosas, la pintura esparcida por el piso comenzó a manchar su uniforme. Cerró los ojos. Las manos ya no estaban en sus hombros.

 _-¿Estabas buscando eso, verdad?_

El aliento cálido del susurró le acarició su pequeña oreja, sintió nauseas.

 _-¿¡Estabas buscando que se dieran cuenta, no!? ¡Planeaste todo para que te hicieran un chequeo! ¿No es así, Izaya-chan? ¿No me quieres? ¿Quieres que me alejen de ti? ¿Eso… eso es lo que buscas?_

Se quedó callada. Sus pequeños dedos se aferraron a su camisa. La apretó hasta hacerse daño, pero no se detuvo. Porque tenía miedo. Miedo de aquel hombre.

Y entonces, llegó.

Una cachetada. Fuerte, contra su mejilla.

La sensación de picor y ardor le aturdió, sus ojos se aguaron. Tenía la sensación de que su piel se había reventado por la fuerza del golpe. Su pálida mejilla se volvía roja.

 _-Eso es lo que buscas._

Repitió.

 _-Vas a abandonarme, ¡Maldita zorra!_

Otra cachetada, un puñetazo. No se dio cuenta de cuándo había debajo escapar sus lágrimas, pero ahora lloraba a lágrima viva, sintiendo su cuerpito doler. Seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Lo próximo que sintió fue como su ropa era arrancada y hecha trizas sin delicadeza alguna, había llegado a lastimarla. Quería que eso parara. No quería sentir más dolor. _Alguien, quien sea, ayuda._ Cuando el dolor se hizo insoportable, el recuerdo se cortó.

* * *

Pasaron dieciséis años desde aquel tiempo, pero Izaya lo seguía sufriendo como si hubiese ocurrido ayer. Pero, debía admitir, que era peor cuando era niña. Ahora de mayor sabía cómo afrontar sus emociones con más cuidado y sensatez. Tanto como se lo permitía.

Y ahora, en su nuevo yo, sentía que nada podía tocarl **o**. Ya no más.

No importa cuánto había demorado. No importaba cuánto había perdido. Ni si quiera cuánto sus padres sufrieron por ello. **Él** se había compuesto. Se había auto-reparado sólo. El sentimiento de culpa y desprecio era sólo un efecto colateral que tenía que afrontar. Y para él estaba bien vivir con eso.

Lo afrontó durante catorce años, podía con el resto de su vida. Eso pensaba.

Orgulloso se paseaba por las calles de Ikebukuro. Con la frente en alto y una sonrisa. A veces su madre lo veía y se sorprendía, lloraba en silencio un poco, pero luego le sonreía. Sí. Así debía ser.

Le encantaba subirse a la cima de los edificios altos, acercarse hasta que quedaran sólo milímetros entre su cuerpo y una caída de más de cincuenta metros. Le encantaba ver hacia abajo, sentir el viento en la cara y verlo todo pequeño. Le hacía sentir poderoso, le daba control. Podía ver todo desde ahí, a veces se pasaba tardes enteras sentado en alguna cornisa observando a las personas caminar por las calles, eso, le hacía sentir que el tiempo a su alrededor corría, pero él, se hallaba parado; como si el tiempo no reparase en su presencia y lo dejara varado por el camino. Cuando caía la noche, se levantaba en silencio y volvía a casa. Nadie se daba cuenta de su ausencia. Y eso para él era perfecto.

Un día, mientras Izaya caminaba por unas calles alternativas para evitar a la muchedumbre de personas (lo habían lastimado. Intento fallido intentando recolectar información a hurtadillas, se había torcido el tobillo y rengueaba un poco) vio la vidriera de una tienda antigua. De inmediato sus ojos se agrandaron y sus viejos instintos le jugaron una mala pasada al soltar un: _¡Qué lindo!_ Inconsciente.

Era un maniquí. Vestido con lo que parecía ser una falda negra, estilo antiguo. La falda llegaba hasta un poco encima de las rodillas, y empezaba por encima del ombligo. Una camisa blanca corta ocultaba lo justo para que el borde bordado de la falda se viera. Había unos zapatos de charol bonitos y negros debajo. El maniquí llevaba un collar con forma de pájaro con piedras brillantes azules.

Izaya se llevó una mano al pecho y se acercó a la vidriera.

Contempló el conjunto maravillado. Pero, cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que hacía, rápidamente miró para todos lados. No había nadie en esa calle. Suspiró aliviado, nadie lo había visto.

Bueno, no llevaba su ropa usual, así que difícilmente lo reconocerían, quería pensar. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, y llevaba tenis. Sí, tenis. El trabajo que tenía encargado de parte de Shiki era complicado y si llevaba su ropa de siempre lo reconocerían y todo se iría al caño. Y nadie quería eso.

Se quedó unos minutos más mirando la vidriera. Su yo de dentro gritaba que lo _necesitaba,_ pero su nuevo yo, el que ahora tomaba las decisiones, se fue de ahí caminando lentamente.

 _No._ Pensó. _No, no, no y absolutamente no._

No volvió a Ikebukuro por unos días. Cuando volvió a pasar por esa tienda, el conjunto ya no estaba.

Una amargura apareció en su estómago.

Lo ignoró.

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir ahí?

Golpes furiosos se escuchaban en la puerta, esta parecía que iba a romperse. Izaya suspiró y vio la puerta con seguro, luego miró su cuerpo desnudo, y por último sus ojos pararon en el montón de ropa tirado por toda la habitación. No las encontraba.

 _No_ encontraba sus _vendas._

Cajas vacías se hallaban también esparcidas por todo el piso. Un total de veinte cajas.

 _Mierda y más mierda._

-Me siento mal. – Habló con voz seca, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. – Tómate el día libre, Namie-chan. No voy a hacer nada el día de voy.

-Mal mi trasero. – Izaya saltó levemente sobre la cama cuando Namie pateó con fuerza la puerta de madera. – ¡La próxima vez que me hagas levantarme a las siete de la mañana y venir a tu mugroso apartamento para luego pasarte el día de vago, renuncio! ¡Te enveneno, hago paro, lo que sea!

Cerró sus ojos escuchando las fuertes pisadas de Yagiri bajando la escalera, luego, un portazo.

Suspiró.

-Carajo.

Se tiró sin ánimos sobre la cama.

No iba a poder hacer nada sin sus vendas. No iba a salir sin ellas. Las necesitaba.

Miró de reojo un pequeño armario que se encontraba en una esquina de su habitación, como si estuviera tratando de esconderse. Estaba cerrado con tres candados, cadenas, y con llave. _Y si…_ No.

 _Jamás._

Negó con la cabeza.

Se paró resignado, buscó sin ánimos dentro de uno de sus cajones y sacó un sostén deportivo, negro y pequeño. _Que funcione,_ rogó.

Se lo colocó con cuidado, y encima, se puso una camiseta de cuello redondo negra. _Casi ni se nota._ Miró su figura en el espejo de todos los ángulos posibles. No muy convencido, agarró su abrigo, se lo puso y subió el cierre hasta arriba. Cogió su celular, billetera y llaves. Tenía una reunión importante con Shiki que no podía posponer. Luego de eso, iría por las vendas. Sin falta.

 _Nadie se dará cuenta, nadie se dará cuenta, nadie se dará cuenta._

Repetía como si de un mantra se tratara, caminando de Shibuya hasta Ikebukuro sintió que la gente lo miraba más de lo normal, pero eso era obviamente sólo imaginaciones de su cabeza. Sí. Sólo imaginaciones suyas. Era un paranoico. El sostén deportivo lo volvía un paranoico. Lo tenía en el fondo de sus cajones para casos de extrema emergencia. Pero por más pequeño que le quedara, aún sentía que podía notarse, bueno, _los bultos_ debajo de su ropa.

Cuando llegó al lugar de encuentro y vio el auto de Shiki estacionado en un lugar discreto se relajó. Caminó hasta él.

Ahora nada podía salir mal.

Cruzó la calle, y la vereda. Abrió la puerta del auto y se metió dentro.

Mientras hablaba con Shiki intercambiando información, mostrando imágenes y archivos, el auto vagó por las calles de Ikebukuro despacio, dando un paseo. Rápidamente el aire se llenó de humo y olor a tabaco viciándose. A Izaya le entraron ganas de irse, de arrugar la nariz y toser con fuerza, pero no lo hizo. No se lo permitió. Cuando por fin Shiki hubo dado todas las indicaciones finales para un nuevo trabajo, salió del auto. Ya no se encontraba en el lugar de antes, sino frente al parque central de Ikebukuro. Un lugar atestado de gente a estas horas. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y sin despedirse, se cubrió con la capucha, metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos. El auto detrás de él comenzó su marcha y desapareció doblando en una esquina. Se relajó.

Buscó una farmacia cercana con los ojos y sonrió al ver un cartel luminoso gigante.

Sí, se distrajo. Lo admitía.

Y mientras caminaba, sintió como se estrellaba contra el piso y dolor.

 _Mucho dolor._


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** _El secreto de Izaya_

 **Resumen:** _Izaya pasó ocultando lo que era desde que tenía nueve. Su vida era aceptable en silencio, él lo soportaba. Pero cuando tiene que hablar de todo lo que lleva cargando, su mente está a una delicada capa de romperse. ¿Quién puede salvar a Izaya de su pasado que intenta borrar?_

 **Rated:** _T (Aún) Sujeto a cambios futuros._

 **Pareja:** _-Aún viendose. Puede cambiar en algún futuro._

 **Advertencia:** _Se habla de violación a menores de edad. Y en un futuro de casos de asesinato y desmembramiento. Proceder bajo su propio riesgo. (?)._

 **Los personajes de Durarara! le pertenecen a Ryohgo Narita.**

* * *

 **Notas:** _Siento que un aura completamente depresiva rodeó este capítulo. Iba a seguir escribiendo, mucho más, pero al llegar a las dos mil palabras dije que tenía que parar, la otra opción era seguir y partir el escrito en dos capítulos, pero no sabía donde cortarlo. Quizá mañana mismo actualice, escribir esta historia me gusta demasiado. Agradezco a Karasu-shiro por su review en el cap anterior. También los favs y follows._

* * *

 **II**

Escuchaba llantos a lo lejos. Sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo y al tratar de concentrarse en algo le dolía la cabeza. Los sonidos a su alrededor se escuchaban distorsionados, pero distinguía el sonido de un llanto. Y gritos. Muchos gritos.

 _-¡Oh Dios mío…!_

 _-Por favor, señora, cálmese por favor._

 _-¿Cálmese? ¿Lo dice de enserio? ¿¡Piensa que, con algo como esto, podremos calmarnos!? ¡Nuestra hija está…!_

 _-Está viva. Deberían alegrarse de eso. Aferrarse a ello, a la esperanza. Si se aferran al odio y la tristeza nada va a cambiar, señores Orihara. No soy quién para hablar, siendo un médico común y corriente, pero, créame cuando de corazón le digo que he visto atrocidades cruzar por aquellas puertas. Su niña es un milagro entre todos aquellos casos._ _ **Podría ser peor.**_ _Mucho, mucho peor._

Llantos, llantos, llantos… _No llores._ Pensaba. Ya no, _no llores mamá,_ no. No quería lastimarlos, pensaba, que ella podría resultar herida mientras ellos no sufrieran. No quería, _no, por favor._

 _¿Por qué?_ Tanto se había esforzado. Quería ver a los dos sonreír. Siempre estaban ocupados, estresados, pero la cuidaban con tanto esmero, se desvivían por ella. Sólo quería devolverles un poco de su devoción, no quería preocuparlos. _No llores._ No quería molestarlos. _No llores, mamá._ No llores.

Cambiaré, saldré a delante. Lo verás, _estoy bien._ No llores, por favor. _Me recuperaré, lo verás._ Por eso no llores.

 _No quiero que llores._

Lo haré. Podré.

Lo sé.

 _-Izaya, hija._

No llores.

 _-Izaya._

 _-Izaya…_

* * *

-Izaya.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y desorientado. La cabeza le dolía, el cuerpo le dolía, todo dolía. Por un momento se sintió perdido y buscó con la mirada a su madre, pero se encontró con un rostro masculino. Shinra lo miraba seriamente, desde arriba. Reconoció el lugar como la casa del médico, estaba acostado en una cama, con vendas en la cabeza y partes del brazo. Se relajó.

-¡Ah! Qué alegría que despiertas, me pegaste un susto tremendo. – Cuando miró a Shinra a los ojos se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Tenía el mismo tono de siempre, pero su expresión estaba seria. – Es una sorpresa que Shizuo-kun haya logrado golpearte con un buzón.

Oh. Claro, Shizuo. Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar.

Se bajó del auto de Shiki, caminó hasta una farmacia, estaba tarareando la obertura de _la gazza ladra,_ cuando escuchó ruido a su alrededor y algo lo golpeó. Después todo se volvió negro. Ahora estaba en la cama de Shinra con vendas en el cuerpo.

 _El cuerpo._ Algo le supo mal.

Se descompuso.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Shinra parado al lado de la cama, con las manos en la espalda, observándolo en silencio. Tragó seco.

Suspiró y con cuidado bajó la mirada, observó su pecho. Estaba desnudo y cubierto con unas vendas y una sábana blanca. Volvió a mirar al médico. No dijo nada. Esperó que él reaccionara.

Shinra también miro a los ojos de Izaya. No deshizo el contacto visual, esperando a que él dijera algo. Pero no lo hizo, él simplemente se acomodó las gafas y caminó hasta la mesita de luz en silencio.

-Aquí hay unas pastillas que debes tomarte, es para que no te de dolor de cabeza. – Le ayudó a sentarse, Izaya no se resistió. Tomo el agua y las pastillas, vació el vaso. Por alguna razón sentía la garganta seca y tenía sed.

Cuando hubo terminado, el médico clandestino le dijo que volviera a recostarse, que tenía un hombro dislocado. Le ayudó. Tampoco se opuso. Todo quedó en silencio.

-¿Sientes dolor? – Dijo de repente Shinra, recostado contra la pared de la habitación.

-No, no mucho.

-¿Los vendajes te molestan?

-No.

-¿Recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Sientes que olvidaste algo?

-Recuerdo el momento del golpe. Pero no vi ni a Shizu-chan ni a nadie. No sé cómo llegué hasta acá, estaba desmallado.

-Hmn. – Shinra suspiró cerrando los ojos. Pensaba en algo. – Entonces tu cabeza está bien. Sólo fue un golpe bastante feo. ¿Quieres saber qué fue lo que pasó?

Izaya sintió con delicadeza, cerró los ojos. Sentía la mirada de Shinra.

-Las pastillas pronto harán efecto. –Dijo notando que Izaya estaba en dolor. – Y bueno, como habrás notado Shizuo-kun te lanzó un buzón. Celty estaba con él y trató de detenerlo, pero no pudo. Ellos dos realmente se sorprendieron cuando no lo esquivaste. ¡Celty realmente se asustó cuando vio sangre salir de su cabeza! Y te trajo aquí alterada. Mi pobre Celty…

Izaya suspiró cuando el relato de Shinra empezó a girar en torno completamente a los sentimientos que Celty sintió tras el accidente. Se aclaró la garganta para que el médico parara de parlotear.

-Si ya terminaste de hablar de Celty, te pediría más agua.

-Sí, bueno. – Shinra se acomodó los lentes y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. – Veo que no tienes intenciones de hablarme sobre, _ello._ ¿Es verdad?

-En absoluto.

El médico clandestino hizo una mueca de disgusto y suspiró derrotado. Se acomodó los lentes debajo del umbral de la puerta. Izaya miró la pared, y apretó la sábana entre sus dedos.

-¿Shinra? – Llamó antes de que saliera por la puerta.

-¿Sí, Izaya-kun?

-A su tiempo.

Shinra no dijo nada. Salió de la habitación, a buscar el vaso de agua, y, tal vez, contarle a Celty por teléfono que Izaya-kun se encontraba aparentemente bien. Sí, tal vez eso haría. Necesitaba despejarse un poco, porque, al parecer, ahora él sabía más de lo que debería; y eso era, aparentemente, malo. Había pasado varios años de su vida estudiando y hablando con extraños conocidos de su padre, y por experiencia, sabía de sobra una cosa: Hay cosas que simplemente es mejor nunca saberlas. Hoy, Kirishitani Shinra podía entender a la perfección esa frase, cómo, el conocimiento de algo tan pequeño, podía cambiar drásticamente tantos años de su vida, que pensaba conocer a la perfección.

Pero, en este mundo, nada es perfecto.

Shinra se quedó largo rato mirando el vaso de agua fría que tenía frente a él. El vaso sudaba y ligeras gotas se resbalaban por toda su extensión. Cerró los ojos, y después de unos minutos, volvió a abrirlos preparándose mentalmente para volver con Izaya dentro de aquella habitación. Agarró el vaso, caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió. Esta hizo un chirrido desagradable. Pero al entrar Izaya Orihara estaba dormido. Lo miró. Miró su cabeza, las vendas y luego la figura de su cuerpo cubierto por la fina tela. Sacudió la cabeza, dejó el vaso en la mesa de noche y como había entrado salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí mismo. Se sentó en el sofá y miró televisión. Permaneció inmóvil hasta que por la puerta apareció la figura de su amada Dullahan.

* * *

En la calidez de la cama de Shinra, Izaya soñó con el pasado. Pero con el pasado _pasado._

Se vio a sí misma en la enorme casa donde se crió. Estaba sentada en el escritorio de su habitación pintando. A Izaya en esos tiempos le encantaba pintar. Tenía seis años en ese entonces; era una tarde de verano, el aire acondicionado estaba prendido en su habitación y escuchaba por la radio a una banda de pop popular por esa época, supuso que componían canciones para los animes cuando escuchó una que le recordó a Doraemon. En su escritorio estaban esparcidos lápices de colores y hojas en blanco. Estaba dibujando a su padre. Lo llenó de flores, corazones y colores; cuando estuvo satisfecha con el resultado, con cuidado lo agarró y se bajó de la silla.

Como eran las seis de la tarde no había nadie en su casa, ya que sus padres estaban trabajando. Siempre se quedaba sola en casa desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las ocho de la noche. Pero eso no le molestaba. De siete a doce venía una amable señora mayor que limpiaba la casa y le preparaba un rico almuerzo. A Izaya le agradaba esa señora.

Bajó al primer piso, y luego, a la planta baja. Fue a la cocina y donde estaba el refrigerador con un imán colgó el dibujo. Abrió el aparato y sacó el cartón de leche y unas galletas dulces. Las comió en silencio y tomó la leche. Limpió todo, y subió a su cuarto. Mañana haría un dibujo para su madre.

Ella sabía bien que ellos llegaban cansados y para esas horas ella ya caía de sueño en su cama. Por eso no se forzaba a esperarlos. Cada vez que tenía que darles algo, lo hacía por la mañana o simplemente lo dejaba colgado en el refrigerador, donde ellos, al ver sus dibujos los sacaban de ahí y los guardaban en carpetas que usaban para llevar a sus oficinas. Izaya reía contenta cuando a las mañanas al desayunar junto con la señora y algunas veces sus padres, el dibujo ya no estaba. Sus padres los guardaban. Un día mamá le había mostrado donde los tenía, era la carpeta que siempre llevaba con ella, tenían su propio lugar ahí. También le contó que algunas veces se los mostraba a sus amigos o empleados, y ellos decían que eran una obra de arte y que también deseaban uno. Ella reía contenta. Muchas veces se apiadó de las almas de aquellas personas y también les hizo algunos. Pero los más bonitos eran para su madre y su padre. Porque los amaba.

Izaya soñó con cada uno de los dibujos que hizo desde los seis hasta los siete y medio. Izaya durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero, cuando despertó, sintió nauseas. Muchas, muchas nauseas.

Lo poco que había comido en estos días se había revolcado en sus entrañas, y sentía el jugo gástrico subir por su garganta. No lo soportó. Salió de la habitación medio corriendo y cubriéndose la boca, abrió la puerta del baño y lanzó todo lo que tenía en su estómago hasta que se vació.

Se sentía asqueroso. No lograba recordar cuando fue la última vez en toda su vida que había vomitado, la edad entre sus nueve y diez llegó a su mente, pero ya habían pasado catorce años desde la última.

Estuvo un rato quieto mirando el inodoro e intentando recomponerse. Se apoyó en él y se levantó, cerro la tapa, tiró la cadena y se lavó la boca. Se sentía fatal. Y se veía fatal. Su imagen en el espejo del baño de Shinra daba miedo. Tenía vendas en la cabeza, ojeras, moretones en su frente y estaba más pálido que una hoja. Se daba asco él mismo. Suspiró negando con la cabeza levemente. Se deslizó fuera del baño, y se desplomó en el sofá ajeno mirando el techo. Por moverse de forma alterada el hombro y su tobillo le dolían.

No fue hasta que Celty en silencio se sentó a su lado en el sofá que se dio cuenta de que estaba con el pecho descubierto, vendado, pero no tan fuerte como ocultar lo que él deseaba ocultar.

Sintió vergüenza, se enderezó en el sofá y trató de comprimir su cuerpo.

[Está bien. No tienes por qué hacer eso.] Escribió.

[Shinra me lo contó, lo siento.]

Izaya permaneció en silencio mirando sus piernas y cruzado de brazos. También notó que los pantalones que tenía puestos no eran suyos, eran diferentes, más holgados. Celty vio que no tenía ganas de responder, pero intentó una vez más.

[¿Estás bien?]

-Sí. – Su voz salió como un murmullo y no le dirigió la miraba mucho tiempo, sólo leía lo que ella escribía sin decir nada, pero la Dullahan se relajó.

[¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Llamo a Shinra?]

-No, fueron simples nauseas. A veces me pasa. No llames a Shinra.

[Si tú lo dices, supongo que está bien.]

Izaya suspiró relajándose. Se sentó correctamente en el sillón.

-¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó. Celty le mostró su celular. Las cuatro de la mañana. – ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

[Se manchó con sangre y polvo, Shinra pensó que lo mejor sería lavarla para que pudieras ponértela mañana al mediodía.]

-Ya veo. – Izaya hizo un ademán de querer quedarse en silencio nuevamente, pero Celty le tocó el hombro levemente.

[Hum…] Leyó.

[¿Quieres que busque alguna camisa? ¿Algo… en especial?]

Sus ojos rojos releyeron las palabras con cuidado un par de veces, hasta que pensó que sería lo mejor.

-Te lo agradecería.

[Voy en seguida.]

La Dullahan se paró inmediatamente para ir a buscarla, pero Izaya se apresuró a detenerla.

-Celty. Que sea algo… _normal,_ ¿Entiendes?

Ella lo miró por unos segundos y luego escribió su respuesta.

[Comprendo.]

Y desapareció dentro de la habitación que seguramente había compartido con Shinra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** _El secreto de Izaya_

 **Resumen:** _Izaya pasó ocultando lo que era desde que tenía nueve. Su vida era aceptable en silencio, él lo soportaba. Pero cuando tiene que hablar de todo lo que lleva cargando, su mente está a una delicada capa de romperse. ¿Quién puede salvar a Izaya de su pasado que intenta borrar?_

 **Rated:** _T (Aún) Cambiará a M en los próximos capítulos._

 **Pareja:** _-Aún viendose. Puede cambiar en algún futuro._

 **Advertencia:** _Se habla de violación a menores de edad. Y en un futuro de casos de asesinato y desmembramiento. Proceder bajo su propio riesgo. (?)._

 **Los personajes de Durarara! le pertenecen a Ryohgo Narita.**

* * *

 **Notas:** _Tal como dije, actualicé un día después. Es que cada vez que pienso en la historia me dan ganas de no parar de escribir. Eso de los capítulos largos no se vuelve muy denso, ¿No? Si es así trataré de no pasarme de más de dos mil y algo de palabras. Y a partir, también, del capítulo próximo al fin podrán saber qué diablos pasó exactamente con Izaya - si es que ya no se daban una idea aproximada -. Quiero agradecer de corazón a Karasu-shiro por dejar un hermoso review, y a Madoca también. Me hicieron muy feliz._

* * *

 **III**

Justo como había dicho la Dullahan, al mediodía obtuvo su ropa y se marchó. Lo hizo todo en silencio. Shinra y Celty se abstuvieron de hacer preguntas, y eso a él le relajó. Cuando pudo dejar aquel departamento ajeno, sintió que podía volver a poner la misma máscara que siempre llevaba, y así lo hizo.

Esta vez caminó atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Shinra le había proporcionado vendas, así que eso ya no lo molestaba. Observó cada una de las caras que pasaban por las calles, memorizó sus rasgos y jugó a soltar datos aleatorios que sabía sobre ellos. Para Izaya era un juego divertido. Ella engaña a su esposo, él esconde a su pareja de sus padres, el otro vive encerrado en un clóset, esa otra tiene varios intentos fallidos de suicidios, él un amor no correspondido. Y así podía soltar toda la biografía de cada una de las personas que veía; lo normal. Había algunos que sólo eran una persona más igual a muchas otras sin nada especial, la mitad tenía secretos sin sentido o algún amorío a escondidas, y solo un pequeño porcentaje era el que realmente tenía algo que decir. Algo que los volvía especiales entre el montón, ese bajo porcentaje era el que le atraía más. Pero bueno, él amaba a todos por igual. Sin importar lo aburridos que fueran, siempre tenía un lugar para ellos. _Sí,_ sonrió. Él amaría a todos. Sin importar los sentimientos que ellos tengan, porque los humanos eran seres interesantes. Criaturas con toda clase de sentimientos penosos, repugnantes y macabros. Máscaras de todo tipo, caras ocultas, personalidades retorcidas. A él le motivaba la acción y le intrigaba la causa. ¿Por qué un asesino mata? ¿Por qué las parejas engañan? ¿Por qué lastiman? ¿Por qué maltratan? A él le entretenía pensar en las posibilidades, armar caminos.

Mientras saltaba por las calles jugando, tarareó la obertura de _la gazza ladra,_ la que había dejado incompleta por el golpe. Por alguna razón en especial, el repudiaba esa melodía con toda su alma, pero la tarareaba, para disgustarse a sí mismo o porque simplemente él era retorcido. De todas formar nadie lo comprendería, ni si quiera él mismo.

Su cabeza ya no dolía y se había sacado los vendajes, sin el permiso de Shinra, obviamente. No iba a permitir que sus amados humanos lo vieran en una forma tan penosa. Por eso mismo se cubrió con la capucha de su abrigo, escondiendo los moretones de su frente. Siguió caminando, siguió jugando. Encontró personas de todo tipo; aburridas, empresarios, colegiales, amas de casa, niños, niñas. Pero ninguna familia. Eran las doce y cuarenta y cinco del mediodía de un martes y en Ikebukuro no había ninguna familia caminando por las calles. Chascó la lengua. Desconectó su cabeza del mundo hasta que llegó a su apartamento.

Desbloqueó la puerta y al entrar encontró una nota encima de su escritorio, de Namie. Leyó un par de insultos y también que se tomaría dos días libres en compensación por su ausencia. Arrugó la nota y la tiró al cesto de basura, no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con ella.

Aun tarareando, subió las escaleras, entró al baño, se sacó la ropa y sin mirarse al espejo en ningún momento, se lavó el cuerpo. Cambió su ropa, usó unos pantalones cortos y una playera holgada, hacía calor y no tenía motivos para salir de su departamento a hacer nada. Agarrando un paquete de galletas _saladas_ de su cocina, se sentó en su sofá y prendió la televisión. Colocó el canal de noticias y se puso a revisar los correos de su celular.

Leyó por encima todos los mensajes que tenía sobre sus trabajos y abrió la sala de chat, eso sería menos aburrido. De fondo se escuchaba la voz femenina de la conductora del canal hablar sobre el clima.

Leyó sin registrarse primero. Había varios mensajes.

 **TanakaTaro:** _¡Lo digo de verdad! Ayer por la noche vi salir corriendo a toda marcha una camioneta negra desde ese lugar._

 **Setton:** _Desafortunadamente no pude ver las noticias de la noche, pero si lo viste con tus ojos debe estar relacionado, de alguna forma._

 **Saika:** _¿Y si sólo estaba en el lugar equivoca en el momento equivocado?_

 **Saika:** _Quiero decir…_

 **Saika:** _Lo siento._

 **Setton:** _No tienes porqué disculparte, entendemos tu punto._

 **TanakaTaro:** _Es verdad._

 **Mai:** _¿Realmente viste esa camioneta salir huyendo del lugar de los hechos y dicen que no tiene relación alguna con los asesinatos?_

 **Mai:** _¡Sólo imagínenselo!_

 **Kyo:** _Ese asesino en la treintena maltrata y desmiembra a una pobre e inocente muchacha para luego huir de la escena con su camioneta mientras ríe feliz por haber cometido su terrible acto sin ser atrapado._

 **Kyo:** _Mientras conduce en las profundidades de la noche piensa en que forma podría torturar a su próxima víctima, ¡Que podría ser cualquiera! Hasta un conocido cercano._

 **Mai:** _¡Eso, eso!_

 **Mai:** _¡Miedo!_

 **Setton:** _Si lo pones así…_

 **TanakaTaro:** _¿Entonces debería reportarlo…?_

 **Mai:** _Lo más seguro._

 **Kyo:** _Sí._

 **[– Kanra ha ingresado a la sala de Chat –]**

 **Kanra:** _¡Buenos días, agradables admiradores míos~!_

 **Kanra:** _Sé que han llorado por mi ausencia, no tienen por qué ocultarlo. Yo también sufriría si desapareciera mi hermoso cuerpo de la faz de la tierra. ¡Kya~!_

 **Kanra:** _Pero más importante, ¿De qué estaban hablando?_

 **TanakaTaro:** _Buenos días, Kanra-san. ¿Realmente no te has enterado?_

 **TanakaTaro:** _Eso es raro en ti._

 **Kanra:** _Tuve algunos problemas de luz ayer en mi casa._

 **TanakaTaro:** _Ah, pues veras…_

 **Mai:** _¡Ha aparecido un asesino en serie en escena!_

 **Mai:** _¡Ayer por la noche atacó a una colegiala de cabello liso hasta la cintura, la golpeó, violó y desmembró! ¿Eso no suena muy a esas series de investigación famosas de América?_

 **Kyo:** _Demasiado ostentoso._

 **Saika:** _Al parecer el asesino dejó un mensaje escrito con la sangre de la víctima sobre una de las paredes…_

 **Mai:** _¿Algo sobre el agua, no es así?_

 **TanakaTaro:** " _No debe oponerse resistencia a la corriente, si hay que ir hacia arriba o abajo, sólo déjate llevar…" Creo._

¿Qué?

Miró la pantalla sin mirarla realmente, sus ojos divagaron sobre las palabras escritas frente a él. Los mensajes siguieron llegando, pero él no les prestó importancia, no los leía. De repente sintió un dolor de cabeza intensó, y todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas.

 _No debes oponer resistencia a la corriente,_ se llevó las manos a la cabeza, el celular cayó al piso.

 _No debes._ Soltó un gruñido, a su alrededor la voz de la conductora de televisión se distorsionó, en un momento, sólo el ruido de sus pensamientos se escuchó. _Oponer._ No, ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? Sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle. _Resistencia._

Golpeó su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Apretó su cráneo con sus dos manos, miró el techo de madera.

Pronto todo volvió a la normalidad.

Pero las náuseas volvieron a su sistema.

 _¿Por qué?_ Pensó. Algo en esa frase le sonaba familiar. Extraña y repulsivamente familiar. Pero, ¿De dónde? ¿Cómo?

Izaya se enderezó, con cuidado, aún con las manos sobre su cabeza. El malestar aún persistía, pero le las arregló para retenerlo. Soltando un quejido bajo y juntó su celular del suelo de madera. La voz de la conductora volvió a tener sentido.

 _-Por suerte la mujer y sus doce gatos lograron sobrevivir al incendio gracias a la ayuda de bomberos voluntarios de Niigata… -_

No entendía nada de la viejita y sus gatos, no estaba prestando atención. En su celular, más de veinticinco mensajes estaban acumulados, y de repente las ganas de leerlos se fueron de su cuerpo, más bien, esa cantidad de mensajes con su malestar, le despertó una sensación de irritación. Se tomó unos momentos para respirar y miró la cara súper maquillada de aquella conductora de treinta años, que parecía de quince. Sus labios pintados de rojo se movían narrando la _conmovedora_ historia del incendio en una casa de Niigata.

 **Setton:** _¿Kanra?_

 **TanakaTaro:** _¿Kanra-san, se fue?_

 **Saika:** _Al parecer…_

 **TanakaTaro:** _Ella dijo que narráramos la historia después de todo, que descortés._

Izaya siguió mirando a la conductora hablar mecánicamente sin parar, sobre un tema que a todos le tenía sin cuidado. No miró su celular, se acomodó más en su sofá. ¿Pero qué rayos le pasó antes? No era normal para él perder el control así de las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Pero algo lo ponía inquieto, le incomodaba. Y era en relación con aquellos crímenes, más específicamente, aquella frase. Pero, ¿Dónde la había escuchado…?

 _-¡Ah! ¡Nos acaban de informar algo de último momento! –_

 **Mai:** _¡Ahí está!_

 **Kyo:** _El asesino._

 **Setton:** _¿Qué?_

 **TanakaTaro:** _¿Eh?_

 **Kyo:** _Noticias._

 **Kyo:** _Ahora._

 _-¡Una nueva víctima se reportó en la zona norte de Ikebukuro! Esta vez fue Mizuru Chie de once años, aparentemente, múltiples golpes fueron hallados en todo su cuerpo, fue violada y se muestran varias puñaladas en toda la zona de su abdomen. Su mano izquierda fue cortada y no la encuentran cerca de la zona del crimen. –_

Los ojos de Izaya vagaron del móvil al televisor. En la pantalla, mostraron las imágenes de lo que era un parque común y corriente con juego para niños, pero en una parte alejada, donde había una caseta de madera descuidada, había cintas de policía y varias entidades de protección yendo y viniendo a velocidad.

 _-Al parecer, nos acaban de informar que Mizuru Chie y Yakinu Oogata, la anterior víctima tenían varios rasgos en común. –_

Izaya inhaló aire mirando la pantalla.

Tragó seco.

Esto no le agradaba.

 _-Los oficiales intuyeron que fue el mismo asesino el que actuó en los dos casos, ya que la misma frase se encontró escrita en una de las paredes con la sangre de la joven Mizuru Chie. Ella y Yakinu Oogata comparten, además del mismo uniforme del Instituto para señoritas_ Tenshiminawa… -

La respiración se le cortó.

El corazón empezó a palpitarle a mil por hora. Eso… no podía…

No. No, no, no.

No.

 _-Ambas tenían rasgos físicos similares. Misma estatura, cabello negro liso y largo hasta la cintura, además de ojos_ **rojos. –**

El móvil se le cayó de las manos por segunda vez cuando una foto de las dos niñas antes de su fallecimiento se mostrara.

Entró en pánico.

Los pensamientos en su cabeza comenzaron a girar y escuchaba mucho ruido que provenía de ninguna parte. Su respiración empezó a agitarse y recuerdos empezaron a llegar como rayos frente a sus ojos. Cosas que pensó haber suprimido salieron a la superficie.

Vio aquella sala de arte, se acordó de aquel hombre. Se acordó de los golpes, el arrastre, los gritos, las cadenas, el encierro, la humedad, la suciedad, las ratas, el moho, la tortura, el llanto, la jaula, la oscuridad, el fuego, las quemaduras, las horas, los días, _los meses._ Dolor, oscuridad, humillación. Sintió nauseas. El vómito se hizo presente y antes de que pudiera moverse sus piernas flaquearon y vomitó sobre el piso de madera de su departamento. Sintió repulsión, el sabor agrio inundó su boca y el olor le hizo descomponerse aún más. Tosió. Permaneció ahí, de rodillas frente al vómito, temblando. Recordando. Se sintió desfallecer, pero antes de caer al piso se afirmó contra la mesa ratona que tenía delante. Trató de levantarse, estiró su mano para agarrar su móvil. Sólo un poco más. _Un poco más._

Pero no pudo.

Antes de poder agarrar firmemente el aparato en su mano temblorosa su fuerza se desvaneció por completo y cayó, cayó contra el duro, sucio y frío piso de madera. Nadie vino a ayudarle, no pudo pedir ayuda.

Su mente vagó dieciséis años en su pasado.

 **[– Kanra ha abandonado la sala de Chat –]**

* * *

Escuchaba el sonido del plástico moverse, sentía el piso áspero de concreto raspar su espalda, dejando seguramente, muchas raspaduras. Intentó abrir los ojos, mover sus manitos, pero no pudo. Cada vez que respiraba sentía que la cantidad de aire que tenía permitido ingerir se acabada. _¿Dónde estoy?_ Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor.

-¡Oh, Honda-Sensei! ¿Está sacando la basura?

-No, son sólo trapos sucios del club de pintura. Se estuvieron acumulando, así que creo que sería mejor lavarlos en casa con la lavadora.

-Siempre tan dedicado, ¿No es así, sensei?

-Ni lo mencione, esto no es nada.

Escuchó risas, Izaya intentó abrir la boca, pero la sentía adolorida. No fue hasta que aquella voz de mujer se había alejado que descubrió que su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre seca, sus manos atadas y, seguramente, su mandíbula rota. _Esa era la voz de Mio-sensei…_ pensó. Y como si el mundo hubiera revelado sus misterios solamente ante ella, supo donde se encontraba. Pequeños flashes de recuerdos durante su inconciencia le llegaron. Ruidos, roces, movimientos. Recordó la sala de música y la puerta cerrarse. Recordó la pintura derramaba, y también los golpes. Recordó las manos de Honda-sensei sobre su cuello, y luego la negrura. Luego todo era confuso. Sintió dolor, cómo si algo apretara sus muñecas y tobillos, las gotas de sangre que le recorrían las mejillas le incomodaban, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que ella pensaba, también la cabeza le dolía bastante como para pensar. Escuchó barullo a su alrededor, como si alguien rebuscara algo entre bolsas y papeles. De nuevo volvió la negrura, luego vio luz y como algo se cerraba sobre ella. Negro de nuevo.

Izaya no era tonta, pudo armar cabos sueltos y llegó a la conclusión de que Honda-sensei la había metido en una bolsa de basura que ahora arrastraba por la escuela, excusándose de que ella era unos _trapos sucios_ que debía lavar. La arrastraba ahí, frente a un millar de alumnos y profesores. Quería pedir ayuda. Quería gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta, quería que alguien la salvara. Pero no podía.

Se sintió inferior. Las manos le temblaban de coraje e intentaba mover su boca para formar las palabras que necesitaba, pero sólo conseguía dolor al intentar mover algo que estaba roto. Ni si quiera podía mover su pequeño cuerpo maltratado, seguramente la mandíbula no era lo único que tenía roto. La rabia recorrió todo su sistema, pero ella, no pudo hacer nada.

Sintió como la arrojaron dentro de algo de metal. Luego escuchó llaves, trabas, y comenzó a moverse. _Un auto._ Su auto. _El auto de Honda-sensei._

Empezó a sentir miedo. Si estaba en un auto, andando por las calles, significa que no volvería a la escuela. _¿Esto es un secuestro?_ ¿Un secuestro de… _verdad?_ Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y soltó un chillido de dolor por su boca, que fue amortiguado por la bolsa de basura y la música fuertísima que sonaba en el auto, para esconder su presencia. _No, ¡No!_ ¡No quería esto! Removió sus manos, le ordenó a su cuerpo moverse, quitarse las ataduras. _¡Suéltate!_ Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, el agua salada se teñía con su mismísima sangre. Empezó a agitarse, su respiración se hizo errática. Dentro de aquella bolsa, el aire le faltaba y comenzó a sofocarse. _Voy a morir._ Se dijo.

 _Realmente voy a morir._

Encerrada en aquella bolsa de basura, Izaya lloró y poco a poco comenzó a quedarse sin aire. Pensó en sus padres, en sus pinturas, en la luz del sol que jamás volvería a ver. Mientras ella luchaba por poder seguir respirando, los vidrios de aquél auto temblaban al ritmo de la obertura de _La Gazza Ladra,_ interpretada por Rossini.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** _El secreto de Izaya_

 **Resumen:** _Izaya pasó ocultando lo que era desde que tenía nueve. Su vida era aceptable en silencio, él lo soportaba. Pero cuando tiene que hablar de todo lo que lleva cargando, su mente está a una delicada capa de romperse. ¿Quién puede salvar a Izaya de su pasado que intenta borrar?_

 **Rated:** _T_

 **Pareja:** _-Aún viendose. Puede cambiar en algún futuro._

 **Advertencia:** _Se habla de violación a menores de edad. Y en un futuro de casos de asesinato y desmembramiento. Proceder bajo su propio riesgo. (?)._

 **Los personajes de Durarara! le pertenecen a Ryohgo Narita.**

* * *

 **Notas:** _Creo que borré y reescribí este capítulo como unas cuatro veces. No termina de convencerme el resultado, pero llegué al desarrollo de historia que quería. Y sabía de sobra - porque soy una vaga - que si no escribía el capítulo y lo terminaba, me bloquearía sin poder seguir. Al menos tengo la certeza de que el próximo será mejor. Ante todo, quiero agradecer muy felizmente a Madoca, OtakuG4m3r, Karasu-shiro, Asami-Orihara y MiniG por sus hermosos reviews. Me hacen sonreír como boba frente a la pantalla. Ah, también, me gustaría meter a Shizuo, pero no sé como. Es, extraño. Tengo el final de la historia en mi cabeza, pero el desarrollo de este punto hasta él, no. Y Shizuo aparece en él. Tengo ideas sueltas por montón, haría falta ordenarlas, ¿Alguna sugerencia? Y creo que me extendí un poco. Nuevamente, muchas gracias._

 _Oh, punto y aparte. Una última cosa: cuando escribía este capítulo (La primera vez) hablaba con una amiga que lee mucho Fanfiction - igual que yo, jaja. - Y al preguntarle sobre sus gustos y esas cosas dijo "¡Todas las historias que están bien escritas son aburridas! ... sin ofenderte." Y, no sé, apartir de eso me quedé pensando y me costó escribir. Cosas que pasan (?). Se los cuento, por, no sé. Entretenerlas un rato. Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo._

* * *

 **IV**

Cuando el auto se detuvo, Izaya realmente estaba a punto de morir.

El viaje no había durado más de cinco o siete minutos, pero ella yacía acostada sin fuerzas, luchando por respirar con la bolsa de plástico pegada a la cara. Dentro de esa bolsa olía a sucio, olía a pintura y olía a sangre. Su sangre. Para el cuerpo de ocho años de la pequeña Izaya los golpes, huesos rotos, pérdida de sangre y falta de oxígeno era demasiado. Toda esa situación era demasiado.

Para el momento que fue arrastrada por los cabellos fuera del baúl del vehículo e ingresada dentro de una casa su cuerpo estaba tan débil que su anterior necesidad de pedir ayuda se le borró de la mente por completo, y en ella sólo quedaba el vació. Fue arrastrada dentro de la casa y la luz le encandeció la vista. Pasó por una sala, y al abrir una puerta fue arrastrada escaleras abajo, entró en un sótano húmedo y mohoso. Pero el recorrido no terminó ahí. Honda-sensei prendió un foco que colgaba del techo, caminó hacia una pared y corrió un mueble. Debajo había una puerta cuadrada en el suelo. La abrió, y lanzó el cuerpo de Izaya sin cuidado hasta abajo. Al momento en que los huesos de su espalda golpearon el suelo ella dejó de poder respirar y soltó un quejido lastimero, el polvo que se encontraba en el piso se alzó sobre el lugar. Esa debió ser una caída de cuatro metros o más.

El _dolor_ llenó su sistema. Todo en su cabeza era _dolor._ Le dolían sus huesos, la vista, el cuerpo, la mente. No le entraba en la cabeza como si quiera podía seguir viva soportando todo eso.

–Te quedarás ahí hasta que reflexiones, Izaya-chan.

La voz grabe de Honda-sensei ya no sonaba como su enérgico y alegre maestro. Se forzó a mover los ojos y mirarlo; sólo vio su figura parada allá arriba, en el techo, por la puerta cuadrada de madera. Su voz era diferente. Gruesa, disgustada, enojada. Tembló.

–Esto jamás habría pasado, si hubieras sido _buena niña._

La puerta cuadrada de madera se cerró con fuerza, haciendo que polvo cayese sobre ella. La obscuridad la envolvió y ella la recibió inmóvil. Escuchó como el mueble se corrió, más polvo cayó, y luego, pasos subiendo la escalera por donde ella había sido arrastrada. Se quedó quieta mirando al vacío, mientras escuchaba un pitido persistente en sus oídos. Se quedó dormida en medio de aquella oscuridad. Pero cuando Izaya despertó, ya no se encontraba tirada en aquel suelo lleno de tierra, si no en una cama. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y vio un pulcro techo blanco sobre su cuerpo. Una manta suave al tacto le cubría al cuerpo, y las heridas de su cuerpo estaban curadas y vendadas. Una larga venda le recorría desde debajo de la mandíbula, pasaba sobre sus mejillas, y terminaba en su cabeza, que también estaba vendada aparte. Su cuerpo se sentía limpio. Sin rastros de tierra, sudor o sangre. Intentó levantarse, pensando que toda su pesadilla había acabado, pero no pudo.

Estaba atada con unas anchas cintas a la cama.

No podía mover ni un músculo.

Permaneció inmóvil, con el cerebro en pánico y el corazón latiéndole sin parar dentro de su pecho. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, y se dio cuenta de que era un cuarto _común,_ de niña, limpio, aireado; lleno de peluches, colores y muebles bonitos. Muy familiar. Tuvo la sensación de estar soñando, de sentir la irrealidad de la situación a su alrededor. Quiso reír. Pero al sentir el dolor, al forzar uno de sus brazos lejos de aquellas cintas que la mantenían inmóvil en aquella cama, se dio cuenta de que todo era real. Y lo confirmó cuando Honda-sensei entró por la puerta blanca de aquel lugar.

Se acercó caminando lento, con un vaso de agua en una mano, y un sobre de color azul en la otra. Se sentó justo al lado de la cama, mirando a Izaya en todo momento. Sintió miedo. El pánico la paralizó, siendo que su instinto gritaba que tenía que luchar.

–Despertaste. – Dijo Honda, con un tono de dulzura en su voz. El estómago de Izaya se revolvió. – Un amigo mío te curó, ¿Eso no es fantástico, Izaya-chan? Muy pronto te sentirás perfecta.

Aquél hombre sonreía, hablando igual que siempre, como lo hacía naturalmente frente a sus compañeros de trabajo o hablándole a la cajera de un supermercado. En su mirar se detonaba una extraña sensación de suavidad. _Asco._ Pensó. Y cuando una mano comenzó a acariciarle su liso cabello negro, las náuseas llegaron.

–Hey, ¿Te ha gustado la habitación? Muy linda, ¿No? Es un _calco_ de la tuya. – Los ojos de Izaya se aguaron, sintió ganas de huir de ese lugar tan _enfermo._ – Mira, ahí está tu mesa de dibujo, junto con tus pinturas. ¿Sabes? Lo más difícil fue conseguir todas las que tenías de las marcas que usas. Pero al fin lo conseguí. ¿Muy genial, no? ¿Sorprendida?

Izaya empezó a forcejear sus manos de las ataduras, despacio, sin dejar de mirar aquél techo blanco, tratando de ignorar las caricias que su cabeza recibía. Los lugares donde Honda-sensei le tocaba _ardían._ Dolían.

–También tengo todos tus peluches y ropa preferida. ¡Ah! Y también la comida. Cuando sanes, y si tu comportamiento es bueno, voy a llevarte a la cocina y comeremos _galletas dulces_ y _leche_ como te gusta, tengo tu marca preferida.

 _Desátate. Déjame._ Por más fuerza que ejercía estirando su muñeca contra las ajustadas cintas, no podía sacarla, sentía como su piel en esa zona ardía, se estaba haciendo daño. _Eso no importa._ Se repetía. _Quiero irme._

La mano que antes acariciaba su cabello fue recorriendo su rostro con un dedo. Pasó sobre su frente vendada, bajó hasta la nariz y la recorrió con delicadeza, acarició sus mejillas y terminó en sus labios. Izaya por primera vez miró a ese hombre a los ojos, llena de pánico. _No me toques._

–Y, quién sabe, Izaya-chan. – Honda acarró fuertemente su barbilla, ocasionándole dolor. Se acercó a su oreja, sus labios rosaron su piel. _No me toques._ – Tal vez, cuando sanes, podamos _divertirnos_ los dos juntos.

 _No me toques._

* * *

Cuando Izaya abrió los ojos, el desagradable olor a agrio le dio la bienvenida al mundo real. Sentía los músculos tensos y sus articulaciones dolían. Una canción extraña salía del televisor, y su cuerpo estaba sudado por completo.

–Demonios… – Maldijo, apoyando las palmas de sus manos temblorosas sobre el suelo firmemente, ejerció fuerza. Levantó su cabeza, y mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, levantó el resto de su tronco. Apoyándose esta vez por la mesa ratona, pudo ponerse de rodillas. Luego de pie.

Aún aturdido miró la pantalla del televisor donde pasaban el video de una banda bastante popular de rock. El sonido de la guitarra hacía doler sus oídos.

Agarró firmemente el respaldo del sofá negro cuando sintió que iba a perder el equilibrio. Con la mirada nublada buscó en la gran pantalla del televisor algo que le diera señales de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido en el suelo sobre su vómito. En un cuadro pequeño en una de las esquinas de la pantalla, encontró lo que buscaba. Las cinco treinta de la tarde.

Puso todo el peso en el agarre que mantenía sobre el respaldo del sofá, y comenzó a pensar.

Cuando él había revisado su celular no debían de pasar de las una de la tarde. Entonces había estado inconsciente por cuatro horas y media… _No._ Su cuerpo dolía demasiado. Eso era imposible. Además, la sustancia asquerosa que había sido expulsada de su cuerpo, yacía seca sobre el suelo. Arrugó la nariz. Si era realista, habría pasado varias horas. Muchas más. Si él había caído inconsciente a las una de la tarde, y ahora eran las cinco y media, había pasado veintiocho horas y media inconsciente; porque cincuenta y dos horas era demasiado increíble.

Frunció el ceño al sentir su cuerpo sucio y un olor nauseabundo. Subió las escaleras, despacio. Fue directo al baño.

Por un momento se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro, miró su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía horrible. Tapó la bañera y reguló el agua de la para que esta saliera tibia. Se desnudó mientras esta se llenaba. Cuando terminó, se metió dentro y quedó inmóvil, sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban.

Al mirar a su costado vio, al alcance de su mano, uno de sus celulares. Lo agarró. Izaya tenía un montón de celulares, en cada uno era una persona distinta. Pero este era especial, por llamarlo así, porque era una copia exacta de su celular verdadero. El que él ocupaba siendo Izaya Orihara, no de trabajo, si no íntimo. En ese móvil el no recibía mensajes de trabajos, ni nada parecido. Las personas que tenían ese número eran contadas con sus dedos de la mano. Entre ellas su familia (Madre, padre, Mairu y Kururi – muy a su pesar las dos últimas –) y Shinra. Si su memoria no fallaba, podría nombrar a alguien más que tenía ese número. Pero le falló. No pudo recordar quién.

Al tocar un botón e iluminarse la pantalla, se sorprendió en ver más de veinte llamadas perdidas y treinta mensajes. _Todos de Shinra._ Bueno, no, dos eran de Mairu y Kururi, pero aquellos no iba a revisarlos.

Leyó el primer mensaje.

 _[Celty se preocupó porque no contestas, aunque personalmente intenté persuadirla de que eso era común en ti. ¡Siempre que trabajas no prestas atención a nada, Izaya-kun! Pero por ella haría lo que fuera, ¿Sabes? Iría hasta el mismísimo infierno, sólo para verla sonreír. No como piensas, aunque Celty no tenga cabeza, sabes, yo la siento sonreír. ¡Y cuando sonríe es como ver un áng-]_

Borró el mensaje y salteó todos los otros hasta llegar al último. Alzó una ceja al ver que la hora de llegada fue hace menos de cinco minutos.

Clicó en él.

 _[Estamos yendo hacia allá]_

Por alguna razón el corazón de Izaya se detuvo en ese momento. No quería que Shinra apareciera por su casa, menos ahora, que su piso estaba cubierto de vómito seco y olía a muerto.

– ¡Mierda, Shinra!

Destapó la bañera y prendió la ducha. Mientras esta se iba vaciando, se lavó lo mejor que pudo apresurado. Desde el departamento de Shinra en Ikebukuro hasta el suyo en Shibuya, en un taxi común, se tardaba una buena hora y media. Pero la moto de Celty no era precisamente un _taxi común,_ ella podía llegar en minutos. Salió apresurada del cuarto de baño y se vistió con una remera cualquiera y un short que tenía a mano. Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, y abrió todas las ventanas que pudo para ventilar la habitación. Buscó artículos de limpieza, después de remover varias cosas y caminar rápido de un lugar a otro, Izaya dejó caer dos baldes medio vacíos frente al piso y se arrodilló. Uno contenía agua y lavandina, el otro agua y un líquido de color rosa que desprendía un olor agradable.

Sumergió una esponja en el balde que contenía agua y lavandina, y fregó hasta que la mancha desapareció. Secó la zona con un trapo viejo, y repitió la misma acción pero con el balde de agua y aromatizante. Cuando no se veía la mancha, y el olor había desaparecido, alguien entró por la puerta sin llamar. Recordó vagamente que Shinra tenía una copia de la llave de su departamento, porque una vez colapsó debido a una fiebre intensa y nadie supo de él por cuatro días seguidos.

Maldijo el momento en que le dio aquella libertad al médico clandestino.

– ¡Izaya! – Gritó, vio cómo se acercaba a donde él aún estaba arrodillado con los baldes frente a él. Shinra lo miró extrañado, pero su expresión sólo duró unos segundos. La Dullahan venía detrás del médico. – ¿Por qué no respondiste los mensajes?

–Estaba durmiendo. – Mintió.

Notó que Shinra lo miraba fijamente, diferente de lo usual. No le prestó importancia, y se paró, secándose las manos por los pantalones cortos que llevaba, sin despegar su mirada del de lentes.

– ¿Durante veintiséis horas? No seas ridículo. ¡Celty estaba muy preocupada por ti, sab-!

El médico fue empujado por las sombras de la motociclista, y cayó sobre el sofá de Izaya; este miró todo sin moverse. Ignorando las quejas de Shinra, ella caminó unos pasos escribiendo algo en su móvil, cuando terminó, lo mostró.

[¿Pasó algo?]

[Normalmente no abandonas una sala de chat así como así. Tampoco te desapareces tanto tiempo… Y, lo siento si ofendo.]

[Pero no te vez nada bien.]

Celty apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Izaya, y este releyó las frases escribas en aquel aparato. De fondo sonaba las voces de varios jóvenes y un conductor, salían del televisor, era un programa de juegos mediocres. Tras leer las palabras escritas por la mujer que Izaya tenía en frente, la miró fijamente. No se sentía de ánimos, y de repente, de la nada, la ira comenzó a juntarse poco a poco dentro de su cuerpo. _No._ Claro que no estaba _bien._ Se sentía fatal. Y cosas que no quería recordar estaban llegando una por una a su cabeza recientemente, como golpeando la puerta de su departamento y gritándole, _¡Hey! ¡No me olvides, sigo aquí!_ Haciéndole sentir malestar. Para nada estaba bien. Y la ira salió.

Rió en tono bajo.

–Es irónico. – Dijo, sonriendo torcidamente. – Celty jamás se preocupa por mí, porque le desagrado. ¿Cuál es la diferencia de eso días y el ahora?

La Dullahan se sorprendió por sus palabras y retrocedió para escribir algo en su móvil, pero al presionar una tecla se detuvo. Vaciló. _No sabe que decir,_ pensó, aun sonriendo.

[Yo…]

–No, para. No tienes por qué decirlo. – Hizo un ademan con la mano, soltando una carcajada. – Ahora ya no soy lo que creías, ¿No es así? Ser mujer me hace diferente, de alguna manera, ¿Verdad?

[¡Eso no es así!]

– ¿Entonces por qué? Si yo siguiera siendo el _Izaya_ que conoces, ¿Habrías de estar aquí ahora?

–Izaya. – La voz de Shinra resonó en la habitación. Él desvió su mirada de la motociclista hacia el de lentes, que lo miraba fijamente. – Celty sólo quiere ayudar. Sólo _queremos_ ayudar.

Izaya permaneció mirando al médico a los ojos, sin moverse. Pero luego de unos minutos se mordió el labio y desvió la miraba. Se cruzó de brazos, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba. Por el apuro del momento, se había olvidado de colocarse las vendas. Y esa también era, la razón por la que Shinra lo había estado observando en silencio. Al darse cuenta dio un par de pasos para atrás y apretó sus brazos cruzados contra el pecho. La tranquilidad se le esfumó, y casi tropezó. Odia estar sin sus vendas, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidarse algo como aquello? Lo odiaba, odiaba que personas le estuvieran viendo sin ellas. No, no podían verle.

-¿Izaya?

La voz de Shinra le sobre saltó y alzó la mirada, sus sentidos estaban enloquecidos.

[¿E-Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?]

Vio la mano de la Dullahan acercarse a su cuerpo, iba a tocarlo; pero su mano se deformó junto con su entorno, y ya no era la fina mano de la joven sin cabeza, era grande, morena, no era la suya. Recordó la sensación desagradable de sus labios contra su oreja y sus manos contra su piel. Perdió el hilo de lo que era real y lo que eran sus recuerdos. Y cuando ella iba a tocarle, perdió el control.

 _-¡No me toques!_

En ese gran departamento, el grito de Izaya resonó por todas las paredes, junto, con un golpe fuerte y el sonido del casco de la motociclista caer y rodar por el brilloso piso de madera.


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** _El secreto de Izaya_

 **Resumen:** _Izaya pasó ocultando lo que era desde que tenía nueve. Su vida era aceptable en silencio, él lo soportaba. Pero cuando tiene que hablar de todo lo que lleva cargando, su mente está a una delicada capa de romperse. ¿Quién puede salvar a Izaya de su pasado que intenta borrar?_

 **Rated:** _T_

 **Pareja:** _Se verá en un futuro muy cercano. Seguramente, a votación._

 **Advertencia:** _Se habla de violación a menores de edad. Y en un futuro de casos de asesinato y desmembramiento. Proceder bajo su propio riesgo. **Este capítulo describe escenas que pueden ser incómodas.** Tomárselo con cuidado. El que avisa no traiciona. (?)._

 **Los personajes de Durarara! le pertenecen a Ryohgo Narita.**

* * *

 **Notas:** _Cuando escribía este capítulo tenía los pies tapados y colgando de la cama. Tengo un tic que me hace moverlos si permanezco mucho tiempo quieta. Mi gato a pensado que era algún bicho o cosa rara y me clavó sus uñas en mis pies. Ahora mi dedo chiquito tiene una herida redonda en él. Ja, ja, ay. Y como había dicho en las notas anteriores, este capítulo me gustó mucho más que el otro. Soy feliz. Un abrazo enorme para Asami-Orihara, Karasu-shiro, Nao y Vane por sus preciosos reviews. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Abrazos para todos._

* * *

 **V**

Todo el lugar se encontraba bajo un silencio sepulcral. Nadie movió ni un músculo.

Cuando Izaya miró el casco de Celty desparramado por el suelo, la culpa le golpeó el estómago con fuerza, lo trajo de vuelta de su viaje por la irrealidad y los recuerdos. Su yo pasado tenía ganas de decirle un: _¡Lo siento!_ Muy apenada, pero ese no era el caso. Aquella entidad que persistía dentro de él no tenía ni voz ni voto en el presente. _Sí,_ sí. Izaya Orihara jamás se disculpaba. Estrujó con su mano la tela de la playera holgada que llevaba, y llenó sus pulmones de aire.

–Miren, Shinra, Celty. – Habló con voz serena. Sus ojos se sentían tan vacíos que baba miedo, a opinión de médico. – Yo _no_ necesito ayuda de ningún tipo.

Shinra lo miraba con el rostro inexpresivo, para él ver una expresión tan seria en el rostro de aquél que se consideraba su único amigo, le perturbaba. Celty, por su lado, permaneció quieta en su lugar. Si tuviera un rostro para mostrar emoción, seguramente lo miraría con pena. O eso pensó Izaya, que con toda la atención puesta sobre él se sentía desarmado, no estaba listo para lo que ocurría. Ahí, clavado en medio de la sala amplia de su departamento cubierto en silencio, a Izaya le entraron ganas de gritar, de _gritarles,_ a las personas que invadían en ese momento su morada, pero si hacía tal cosa, sólo estaría dándole más información valiosa de sí mismo a aquel retorcido doctor que se autoproclamaba su mejor amigo. Y él siempre estaba pensando algo en aquellos raros confines de su cerebro. Siempre. Eso él lo había aprendido bien. No por nada, Shinra Kirishitani, era la única persona en todo el mundo que podía leer vagamente lo que él realmente pensaba, y no lo que mostraba.

Como tanto Shinra como la Dullahan no iban a dar el primer paso para iniciar nuevamente una conversación, o moverse, Izaya habló:

–Toda mi vida he vivido sólo, estoy _bien._ – Remarcó sus palabras, aún no obtenía reacción de ninguno de los dos. – No hay necesidad de preocuparse por nada.

Y de nuevo el silencio.

A Izaya le dio la impresión de estar encerrado en una cárcel, donde él era el prisionero que alegaba a los policías sobre su inocencia, pero estos escuchaban sus palabras restándoles su credibilidad. Pero eso era imposible, porque Shinra no tenía madera de policía, y Celty, bueno, era ella. Si Celty fuera policía seguro sería una policía amable, _como siempre lo era._ Pero, al fin y al cabo, así se sentía Izaya.

–Mientes.

Izaya dejó de respirar por un segundo cuando la voz de Shinra le tomó por sorpresa. Se encontraba apoyando los brazos y su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, no se había movido del lugar donde había aterrizado; su voz, era la misma de siempre. Esbozó una sonrisa.

–Si no la necesitaras, tu mirada no gritaría por ayuda en este mismo momento.

* * *

Se había rendido.

Luego de escuchar palabras sin sentido salir de la boca de Shinra, y de que casi las sombras de Celty lo sacaran volando por el ventanal del departamento; Izaya se había rendido. Los tres se encontraban sentados en la cocina de él, mientras comía una tortilla de arroz hecha por Celty a petición de Shinra cuando este notó que en las veintiséis horas que pasó desmayado Izaya no había comido nada, ni bebido una gota de agua. Al final, terminó por contarles sobre el acontecimiento tras entrar a la sala de chat.

Cuando los tres mantenían esa acalorada discusión, Izaya no lo había notado pero, estaba hambriento. Cuando el olor de la comida recién preparada llegó a sus fosas nasales, sus entrañas se estrujaron y su estómago casi ruge. La sensación de hambre, de estar hambriento, era el peor dolor que podía sentir su cuerpo, a ojos de Izaya. Sentir como tus entrañas gritan por comida, y a falta de ella, una sensación de vacío llena tu estómago. Y vas sintiendo como si tu cuerpo se fuera consumiendo a sí mismo, hasta que muere. Por eso, al ver la comida frente a él, disimuló lo mejor posible y comió despacio, siendo observado en todo momento por aquellos ojos escondidos detrás de gafas, y, por las sombras de la Dullahan.

Y, tras unos buenos minutos de insistencia del médico clandestino, Izaya terminó por contar sobre los días que pasó encerrado bajo las manos del señor Honda, su maestro de taller artístico en su antiguo Instituto para señoritas Tenshiminawa.

Pero esperó hasta que hubo terminado de comer, para evitar pasar por malos ratos nuevamente.

Cuando los tres estaban, nuevamente, sentados en la sala, frente al televisor con volumen bajo, y más calmados que hace unos minutos, Izaya comenzó a relatar, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla del televisor, aunque no sabía que estaban pasando en ella.

–Cuando yo tenía ocho no era tonta. Desde el primer momento que presentaron al nuevo profesor de artes, el estar cerca de él me asqueaba de sobre manera. Me hacía sentir incómoda. Y desde el primer momento, sentí su mirada sobre mí.

La expresión que Izaya llevaba, Shinra no podía describirlas con palabras. Era como si el Izaya que él conoció en escuela media se esfumara y en su cuerpo otra persona, igual a Izaya físicamente, tomara su lugar. Ya no era _Izaya_ el que hablaba, si no ese _ente_ que hizo uso temporal de su cuerpo material.

Ese _ente,_ siguió hablando.

–En ese tiempo la pintura era un pasatiempo recurrente para mí, no diría que era la reencarnación del mismísimo Picasso, pero, para una niña de ocho, estaba a otro nivel eso seguro. –Llenó sus pulmones de aire, y prosiguió. – Él siempre estaba detrás de mí, elogiando mis pinturas, y, como yo pasaba casi todos los recesos y horarios de club en aquella aula pintando, él comenzó a hacerme compañía muy a menudo. Por ese entonces, como dije, yo no era nada tonta. Era bastante culta. Pasaba la tarde y recesos hablándome como si le hablara a un igual, a otro docente, compañero de trabajo, y no a una niña de ocho años. Hasta ahí era de lo más normal para mí, hasta le escuchaba con atención cuando agarraba aires poéticos y hablaba de la vida con tanta filosofía que te hacía pensar que te tomaba el pelo muchas veces. – Izaya se mordió el labio y un par de minutos miró el televisor, ordenando las palabras en su mente, y siguió. – Yo no era nada tonta. – Repitió. – Pero seguía siendo una niña. Cuando las cosas realmente se salieron de control, cuando ese límite bien marcado que hay entre una cosa y la otra fue roto por él, yo no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pasaría o pasó.

Izaya se sentó recta y miró de reojo la expresión que Shinra tenía en el rostro. Luego, su atención volvió al aparato electrónico.

–Un día comenzó con ligeros roces. Mientras pintaba se acercaba detrás y me tomaba del hombro, acercando su rostro al mío, observando la pintura. Al otro su mano me agarraba de la cintura, haciendo lo mismo. Eso era en horarios escolares, con todos mis compañeros haciendo revuelo y tirando gotas de pintura en el papel sin querer plasmar algo aparente en él. Pero cuando estaba sola en recesos, o incluso, cuando el horario escolar acababa; me susurraba halagos al oído. Por ese entonces mis padres jamás estaban en casa, y sus horarios se habían corrido, siempre llegaban después de las once, y yo tenía clases a partir de las siete de la mañana. Nunca lograba esperarlos, y tampoco podía sacar la conversación como si nada; pensé que, como toda niña haría, lo hacía sin intención alguna y que sólo le gustaban mis pinturas. Sólo eso. Pero después comenzó con los _juegos._ Un día, al terminar las clases, él dijo que tenía algo divertido para mostrarme. Me llevó al aula de arte, fuimos donde se guardaban los lienzos y pinceles, y ahí hizo que yo lo masturbara, amenazando con hacerle lo mismo a mis amigas si yo me negaba, y algo mucho peor si se lo contaba a mis padres. Yo, ilusa, me aferré a sus palabras llena de pánico y lo hice.

–Ese se convirtió en nuestro ritual. – Siguió. –Terminaban las clases, me llevaba donde los lienzos, y le masturbaba. A mí me daba asco, repulsión. Recuerdo que una vez terminé vomitando cuando me hizo lamerlo, y él me dio varios golpes como castigo. Terminé con moretones. Pero no pasaba más allá de masturbarlo, con las manos o la boca; hasta qué, un día, dijo: _Esta vez, haremos algo diferente. Especial._ Pero, justo antes de que terminara el horario escolar, me caí en deportes, saltando una vaya, y me enviaron a hacerme un chequeo, había sido una caída fuerte. Él se enojó muchísimo. Al día siguiente me golpeó, me arrastró moribunda hasta su auto dentro de una bolsa de basura, y me llevó a su casa. Ahí me di cuenta de que tenía una obsesión conmigo. Tenía en su casa todo lo que yo tenía en la mía que era mío. Mis peluches, ropa, juguetes, pinceles, pinturas. Y una copia exacta de mi habitación. Me asusté, según él, era _amor. "Realmente, me amaba"._

* * *

Izaya por un tiempo pudo no hablarle. Cada vez que entraba en su habitación con intenciones de pasar tiempo de _calidad_ con su amada, usando como excusa su mandíbula rota.

Había sido, que ese hombre le había roto dos costillas, una pierna, la muñera y la mandíbula, sin olvidar un fuerte golpe en el cráneo, que pasadas tres semanas, seguía doliendo. Tres semanas atrapada en su cuarto falso, pasando casi todos los días sintiendo las caricias sobre su cabello por parte de Honda, que le asqueaba de sobre manera. Los amarres de su cama sólo se soltaban cuando él la iba a bañar, y para ello la dormía. La parte más humillante de todo, era que, para evitar que se levantase al baño, Honda le ponía pañales especiales. Era denigrante, una burla. El primer día, Izaya aguantó con dientes y garras, pero cuando no pudo, y se tuvo que dejar hacer, lloró. La ira y la vergüenza le llenaron su sistema, una impotencia increíble azotó sus sentidos. Odió a Honda con cada centímetro de su alma.

Al pasar un mes, Honda tuvo que volver al trabajo. Por parte de comentarios cínicos del mismo, ella sabía que sus padres estaban destrozados y la gente movía tierra y mar para buscarla, sin éxito alguno. Como si Izaya hubiera desaparecido como polvo flotando en el aire.

Honda no estaría de las seis hasta las siete de la tarde en casa, y allí, Izaya, vio su oportunidad de oro para escapar de ahí, hacer lo imposible.

El primer día intentó con todas las fuerzas soltarse de sus amarres, lastimándose en vano, y, sin querer, rompiendo un vaso de vidrio que se encontraba en la mesa de luz al lado de la cama. Cuando escuchó pasos subir escaleras arriba, sintió miedo. Honda iba a castigarla. _De nuevo._

Pero por esa puerta no entró Honda. Si no un niño no más mayor que ella.

Cuando la vio se quedó estático, y ella también. Los sentidos de Izaya se rompieron y sus ojos se aguaron, esa era la primera persona que veía en todo un mes, aparte de ese asqueroso hombre. La adrenalina le subió por el cuerpo y sintió alegría al saber que podría escapar con su ayuda, pero cuando estaba por abrir la boca para pedírsela, el niño habló primero.

–A mi tío no le va a gustar esto…

El tono de su voz fue difícil de identificar, y después desapareció dejando la puerta abierta.

Pero Izaya no pudo pensar en mucho esa primera vez, ya que las palabras pronunciadas por él se repitieron como si de un disco rayado se tratase. _A mi tío no le va a gustar esto. A mi tío. Tío._ Una mezcla de angustia y desolación le pegó en el estómago. Si ese chico era sobrino del asqueroso Honda, y vivía con él, sabía que ella estaba allí y no hacía nada; estaba de lado de aquel hombre. Lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos. Él había llegado como su ángel de la esperanza, pero la realidad era que, podía hacer las cosas mucho peor para ella. Podía contarle a Honda que trataba de escapar y rompió el vaso y él, por más que la amara, la castigaría. Como ya había hecho muchas veces.

* * *

–Pero cuando aquél chico volvió a entrar por esa puerta con una escoba y un recogedor; sentí como algo dentro de mí se prendía. Una ligereza se apoderó de mi cuerpo, y solté lágrimas como si no hubiera un mañana…

* * *

Entró en silencio, y juntó los vidrios rotos para después secar el agua con un trapo. Se fijó que nada quedara fuera de su lugar. Volvió a desaparecer con la escoba y el recogedor en mano, y subió de nuevo esta vez, cargando en sus manos un vaso de agua idéntico al que se había roto, dejándolo en el mismo sitio. Giró su cabeza y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Izaya, ella dejó de respirar cuando él se acercó a la cama.

–Mi tío no tiene porqué saber esto. – Dijo, en su mirada había tristeza. Agarró la sábana que se había caído por el forcejeo de Izaya, y la cubrió de nuevo, como estaba antes de intentar desatarse. –Cuando él se enoja no se controla.

La arropó sin mirarla a los ojos y volvió a pararse debajo del umbral de la puerta.

–Y, no eres la única que sufre cuando pasa. – Agarró con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, y la fue cerrando con delicadeza. –Lo siento.

Dijo, y la puerta se cerró.

Pasaron las horas e Izaya quedó estática en aquella cama, sin moverse, metida en medio de la oscuridad. Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse ese mismo día, no apareció el chico detrás de aquella tabla de madera, sino Honda.

Pasó toda una semana entera, e Izaya no volvió a ver a su pequeña señal de esperanza. Pasaron más días, y su rutina seguía. Ya no podía usar la excusa de la mandíbula, y se veía obligada a mantener conversaciones con Honda, tal y como lo hacía en la sala de música, pero ahora, sus palabras le parecían _sucias_ y _mediocres._ A Honda le encantaba acariciar su cabello negro, a tal punto de que Izaya creía que se le caería si seguía haciéndolo. Pero ella, no tenía ni voz, ni boto, ni opinión en aquel lugar.

Honda no hizo más que hablarle y acariciarle el cabello hasta entonces. Pero no todo dura para siempre.

Una noche se subió sobre ella y le manoseó el cuerpo sin desatarla. Abrió el cierre de su pantalón y la obligó a darle sexo oral mientras el palpaba sus pechos inexistentes. Izaya sentía ganas de vomitar, tenía la sensación de que se ahogaba, no podía respirar correctamente, y los dedos de Honda sobre su piel hacían que esta ardiera, como si hubieran tirado desechos tóxicos en todos los lados que él había tocado. Cuando el olor a su esperma se esparció sobre su cara, sintió el jugo ácido subir por su garganta, pero lo retuvo.

Honda se bajó, no se tomó la delicadeza de limpiarla, y salió de la habitación dejándola nuevamente en oscuridad.

Izaya no pudo dormir. Lloró.

Hasta que, horas después, escuchó golpecitos que venían del otro lado de la pared de madera. Al lado de su cabeza.

– _Sé que estás ahí._

Y su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho.

 _ **Días encerrada:**_ _Un mes y dos semanas._


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** _El secreto de Izaya_

 **Resumen:** _Izaya pasó ocultando lo que era desde que tenía nueve. Su vida era aceptable en silencio, él lo soportaba. Pero cuando tiene que hablar de todo lo que lleva cargando, su mente está a una delicada capa de romperse. ¿Quién puede salvar a Izaya de su pasado que intenta borrar?_

 **Rated:** _M_

 **Pareja:** _Se verá en un futuro muy cercano. Seguramente, a votación._

 **Advertencia:** _Se habla de violación a menores de edad. Y en un futuro de casos de asesinato y desmembramiento. Proceder bajo su propio riesgo. **Este capítulo describe escenas que pueden ser incómodas.** Tomárselo con cuidado. El que avisa no traiciona. (?)._

 **Los personajes de Durarara! le pertenecen a Ryohgo Narita.**

* * *

 **Notas:** _Realmente mi situación económica no es la más grata. Por no poder pagar algunas cuentas, nos cortaron la red. Estoy utilizando la red de una amiga, que amablemente me ofreció quedarme en su casa unos dos días. Como ya tenía este capítulo escrito, lo publico ahora, recién llegando a la casa de mi amiga. Daré mi mayor esfuerzo para actualizar lo más que pueda en estos dos días que tengo. Lamento las molestias, y la tardanza. Oh, no sé si es un problema de FFiction, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo demoran sus reviews en aparecer en cualquier historia? Últimamente mis reviews no aparecen en las historias. Eso me irrita un poco... supongo que si es un error, pronto llegaran. Atrasados, pero llegarán. ¿Sólo a mi me pasa? Y antes de expandirme de más, quiero agradecer enormemente los reviews de todos, favs y follows; que por alguna razón FFiction tampoco me deja verlos. Nos leemos._

* * *

 **VI**

Primero pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma.

Estando tantos días encerrada sin interacción humana, aparte de Honda, le había afectado de sobre manera. Más de lo que ella aparentaba. Por eso al escuchar aquella voz hablarle, pensó que todo era una ilusión armada por su cerebro. No habló. Volvió a sentir golpecitos en la pared.

–Hey, contéstame, por favor. – La voz del otro lado era un leve susurro, casi inaudible; como si alguien intentara llamar tú atención estando cien metros lejos de ti. Pero Izaya la escuchaba tan claramente como si le hablaran al oído. – Sé que estás ahí. –Repitió.

 _No tengo nada que perder,_ pensó. Así que ignorando el sabor amargo que le había quedado en la boca y su cuerpo pegajoso, habló.

– _Aquí estoy._

Su voz salió lastimera. Tenía la garganta seca, y esas palabras habían sonado como un quejido de dolor de algún animal agonizando. Pero, aquellas simples palabras, revolvieron su interior. Sintió como si la oscuridad que la rodeaba se volviera más clara. Ya no estaba sola, se dijo. Había alguien, quién fuera, al otro lado de la pared, y sabía que ella estaba ahí; no se había quedado en el olvido.

–… ¿Estás bien…? – La vacilación estuvo presente en aquella pregunta. Izaya no sabía si fue por temor a la respuesta o simplemente no saber cómo continuar. Aun así, Izaya sonrió. Sonrió tan amplio que las mejillas le dolieron.

–Sí. – Algunas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, atravesando su sonrisa. – Bueno, físicamente creo que no, la garganta me duele, los oídos me zumban, la oscuridad me marea; quiero ir a mi casa, pero sé que no voy a poder. Desearía poder ver a mis padres… aunque, muy seguramente ya no pueda caminar bien. Digo, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado sin poderme mover…? ¿Y el aire fresco? ¿El sol? ¿Sigue brillando ahí arriba como siempre, no?... desearía poder sentirlo. Los rayos de sol. Con mi mamá los fines de semana nos sentábamos en unas tumbonas bajo el sol, decía que algo de color a mi pálida piel le vendría bien. Pero siempre terminaba quemándome, sin tomar color si quiera. Sí, quizá realmente no esté bien.

Izaya murmuró.

Realmente despacio, pero, realmente no le importaba si era escuchada o no; sólo estaba divagando. Pero, es que se sentía tan bien. Hablar con alguien, que no fuera Honda. Aunque fuera una voz al otro lado de una pared de madera, o una ilusión; todo eso era mejor que hablar con él.

El otro lado quedó silencioso, y cuando Izaya hubo terminado de relatar, la voz le contestó.

–Tienes razón. – Izaya giró sus ojos hacia la pared. – Fue una pregunta tonta.

Tuvo ganas de acariciar la madera barnizada, pero al intentar mover su brazo sólo sus dedos lo hicieron. Las cintas no lo permitían.

–Puede ser, sí. – Contestó.

Cerró los ojos, cortando el flujo de lágrimas. Apretó su mano en un puño. No podía tocar ni siquiera una pared ahora. No podía hacer nada por sí misma, aparte de respirar. Respirar y observar lo que, o era la cara de Honda y la macabra copia de su habitación, o la completa oscuridad.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, voz del otro lado?

El silencio permaneció de otro lado de la madera barnizada. Izaya contó hasta veinte en su mente, mirando fijamente la pared. Pero, cuando llegó a veintiuno, nada había pasado. Siguió contando.

–Puedes.

Cuando Izaya contó hasta cuarenta y siete, obtuvo su respuesta.

– ¿Qué día es hoy?

–… Cuatro de octubre. – Dijo, escuchaste un arañazo a la pared; te preguntaste si estaba rasguñando las tablas con sus uñas. Luego, no oyó nada.

– ¿Voz del otro lado? – Preguntó, al no escuchar nada. No hubo respuesta.

Esperó.

No sabe cuánto tiempo esperó sin cerrar sus ojos, pero cuando hubo caído rendida de sueño, luz se filtraba por la ventana sellada con clavos y madera. No volvió a escuchar a esa voz desde el otro lado de la pared.

* * *

Pasada dos semanas, Izaya se recuperó completamente… más o menos.

Honda ya le permitía ir al baño solo, pero para ello tenía un horario. Podía ir al baño tres veces al día. A las mañanas, antes de que Honda fuera a trabajar, otra cuando él volvía – Cerca del mediodía, creía ella – y otra antes de que él se acostara a dormir. Desataba sus cintas para eso, pero en cambio, llevaba collar y correa; como si fuera un animal. Y al terminar, volvía a su prisión en cama. La primera vez que Izaya pudo pararse a hacerlo, sus piernas temblaron. Caminar unos cortos pasos de la cama al cuarto de baño que estaba en frente de aquella habitación la agotaba enormemente, no sabía realmente como lo lograba, pero lo lograba. Otro cambio también fue que Honda, como había prometido, la llevó a la cocina a tomar leche y comer galletas dulces; no había mentido al decir que tenía sus favoritas, y aunque Izaya intentó encontrar una vía para escapar no pudo hallar ninguna. Porque Honda no era estúpido. Antes de que ella bajara cerraba puertas y sellaba ventanas, jamás soltaba la cadena unida a su collar, y siempre o tenía tan cerca que Izaya pensaba que muy pronto se fusionaría con su cuerpo. Izaya se sentía asqueada.

Por otro lado, no volvió a escuchar la voz del otro lado de la pared, aquello que se había convertido en su pilar para no derrumbarse directo hacia la locura. Pero aquello le había dejado algo importante: sabía cuánto tiempo pasaba y en qué día estaban. Pensar en eso la distraía, y le daba esperanzas. _Voy a salir de aquí,_ decía, _ni un día más._

Pasó un mes más.

Ya no tenía cintas en la cama pero sí cadenas. Al menos las cadenas permitían que ella se moviese por la habitación. Podía ir a su mesa de dibujo e infeccionar que, efectivamente, tenía todo lo que ella poseía en su verdadera habitación.

Muchas veces intentó romper las tablas de la ventana sellada, pero nunca lo lograba. Abrir la puerta era imposible, siempre tenía llave.

Izaya comenzó a dibujar su propio calendario.

Nada se le escapaba, contaba los días ansiando su huida. Analizaba, buscaba y planeaba de seis a doce sin descanso, que era el horario de trabajo de Honda, cosa que la ayudaba, porque así él no intervenía. Sólo usaba un lápiz negro y una hoja arrugada. Los colores y pinturas empezaron a darle repulsión. No podía ver sus cuadros sin querer vomitar.

Una noche, Honda volvió a tocarla.

Desde el día que aquella voz le había hablado, no volvió a hacerlo. Pero esa noche, cuando ella estaba tapada hasta la nariz; entró silencioso y no dijo nada. La miró sin moverse, su respiración era pausada y tranquila, y sus ojos tenían esa mirada de ternura que Izaya odiaba con toda su alma. Se acercó a la cama, se sentó sobre ella y la abrazó acariciando su cabello.

– _Eres mi hermoso secreto. –_ Le decía. – _Jamás te voy a soltar._

Una noche lluviosa de veinticuatro de noviembre, con ocho años de edad, Izaya perdió su virginidad.

Esa noche sintió dolor, tristeza, humillación e ira. Sintió muchas cosas. Pero dentro de todos esos sentimientos, el que más la impacto fue el de vacío. Se sintió vacía. Como si su mente se hubiera desconectado de su cuerpo, y ella no fuera ella; se vio esa noche. Vio como Honda mancillaba su cuerpo físico. Lo vio con sus propios ojos, y esas imágenes se grabaron en lo profundo de su cabeza. Llegado un punto, Izaya ya no sentía nada al mirar con ojos fríos lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo. Ah, y Honda sonreía.

–Eres mi tesoro, ¿No? – Decía contra su oreja, jadeándole con su aliento repugnante. – Tú nunca me dejarás.

Acariciaba su cabello, tocaba su pecho, volvía a enredarla entre sus brazos.

–Te amo. – Repetía de vez en cuando, quedándose sin aliento. – _Nos amamos._

Cuando hubo terminado, Honda desapareció sin deparar un momento en Izaya. Abrió, salió y cerró la puerta. Izaya permaneció observando su cuerpo inmóvil, y al cerrar sus ojos volvió a él. Miró el techo, sus articulaciones dolían. Hizo su camino hacia el baño con esfuerzo, detrás de ella se escuchaba el arrastre de las cadenas. Debajo del agua lloró en silencio. Por más que se limpiaba no lograba sacar lejos de su piel aquella mugrosa sensación.

Al acostarse encontrarse nuevamente delante de aquella cama, Izaya no tuvo el coraje de acostarse en aquel lugar contaminado. Tapándose con una toalla se acorrucó debajo de la ventana sellada, donde se escuchaba el viento silbar fuera.

No cerró sus ojos en toda la noche.

– _Todo estará bien._

Desvió sus ojos hacia la pared y la escrutó con la mirada; ¿Esa era aquella voz? _¿Está vez golpeó la pared?_ No debió darse cuenta.

– _Así que no llores más…_

–No estoy llorando.

Se tapó mejor su cuerpo con aquella toalla húmeda, hundiendo sus piernas contra su pecho, como si intentara entrar en ella misma, e ir desapareciendo lentamente. Y, otra vez, escuchó aquel rasguño; como si aquel ente detrás de las paredes intentara cavar un agujero para sacarla de ahí con sus propias uñas. Mirando al oscuro vació, movió sus labios sin esperar alguna respuesta.

– ¿Qué eres?

Afuera la llovizna golpeaba contra las chapas del techo. Se escuchaba su repiqueteo. Izaya imaginó aquellas gotas cayendo del cielo. Imaginó el cielo. Imaginó agua cayendo desde el cielo al techo. No podía recordar cómo se veía exactamente el momento en que la gota se estrellaba contra el techo, o algún piso. No recordaba nada. Le hizo pensar que ese 'mundo' en el que ella había estado tiempo atrás, era un mundo 'diferente' al en el que se hallaba ahora. _Es una posibilidad,_ pensó. Quizás, aquel agujero en donde Honda la había lanzado no era más que un portal a otra dimensión. Un mundo que todos desconocían. Al caer allí, sus posibilidades de volver a la 'realidad' se habían esfumado por completo.

Quiso reír.

–… Un aliado. – La vacilación era evidente en la respuesta. La voz del otro lado sonaba también, en parte, angustiada.

– ¿Eres Dios?

El rasguño se detuvo.

– No.

– ¿Humano?

–Sí…

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – El silencio se instaló del lado opuesto de la pared. Izaya esperó un minuto, y al no tener respuesta, volvió a hablar. – ¿Sabes? Tu nombre no importa, _voz del otro lado._ Sólo quiero saber, si, ya que eres un aliado, ¿Vas a ayudarme, no es así? ¿A salir? ¿O Sobrevivir? ¿Saldré de aquí?

Silencio.

Izaya esperó.

La respuesta no llegó.

* * *

–Esa fue la segunda vez que la voz desapareció sin despedirse. Tampoco era como que saludara al llegar. Esos dos encuentros me dieron a saber que _eso_ sólo aparecería para darme ánimos cada vez que Honda me hacía pasar un infierno. – Izaya se encogió de hombros, sin quitar la vista de la televisión. – Después de ese veinticuatro de noviembre, Honda comenzó a hacerlo rutina. No todos los días, pero era _bastante._ A mí, me tocaba esperar y aguantar. Algunas veces deambulaba por el pasillo, hasta que la cadena quedaba tensa, y el collar me hacía daño. Pensé en intentar ahorcarme así, o ahogarme en la bañera. Pero no quería eso. Quería salir y ver a mis padres. Pero ahí estaban las opciones, dando vueltas en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, recordándome que, si me rendía, tenía la forma de ponerle final a todo. Pero no lo hice.

Aquel Izaya diferente, despegó la vista de la televisión y la dirigió a la Dullahan y su _amigo._ Dudó si contar o no que una vez intentó ahogarse pero se arrepintió al último momento, saliendo de la bañera y encerrándose en aquella habitación. Honda jamás se enteró de eso. Decidió guardar silencio.

El reloj en la televisión mostraba las cuatro y media de la tarde; estaban pasando un programa de debates políticos. Después de pensarlo un poco, agarró el control remoto y apagó el aparato. Sabía lo que venía ahora. Tendría que hablar de _aquello,_ pero no quería. Era la única parte de todo su pasado que no quería contarla. Y no iba a hacerlo.

Llenó sus pulmones con aire, cerrando los ojos. Se relajó. Al abrir los ojos, Shinra los reconoció como los ojos de _Izaya,_ ese Izaya que conocía.

–De cualquier forma, escapé y encerraron a Honda. Estará ahí hasta que su organismo se pudra por completo. – Finalizó.

Shinra lo miró, sabiendo que ese no era el _final,_ pero lo ignoró. Se acomodó sus gafas, e Izaya pensó que estaba por hablar, pero Celty se le adelantó levantando su móvil frente a Izaya.

[¡Nosotros no sabíamos nada de eso! ¡Lo siento tanto, Izaya!] Leyó.

–Tampoco fue como que quisiera que supieran. – Suspiró. – Las cosas están bien así, y así deberían seguir. Digo, viví todo este tiempo, uh, siendo 'yo', no es como si no supiera desenvolverme por el mundo.

– ¿Pero, eso no es todo lo que te molesta, verdad?

Izaya borró la sonrisa falsa que tenía hasta esos momentos. La pregunta de Shinra le había caído pesado. _Como si supiera,_ como si hubiera entrado a explorar su mente sin permiso y hubiera descubierto todo sobre él. Forzó otra sonrisa, ¿Valía la pena mentir en este punto…?

Quizá no lo valía.

–Sorprendente, Shinra. ¿Cómo lo sabías? – Dijo con una sonrisa. Le incomodaba ver a Shinra serio. Él nunca era serio.

Nunca.

–Bueno, como tú has dicho. Has vivido toda una vida siendo como eres, pero, últimamente, no estás siendo tú, ¿No te parece?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Izaya Orihara jamás se rompería de tal forma delante de alguien, ¿No es así? Sin embargo, lo has hecho.

Tragó seco.

–Dudo que Orihara Izaya olvidara hacer algo diario que hizo siempre, por ejemplo, tus vendas. – Se encogió de hombros, la incomodidad creció. – Y mucho menos dejar que Shizuo lo noquee en una calle pública, frente a todos.

Izaya tuvo impulsos de ponerse a la defensiva. Pero los resistió, eso sólo le daría a Shinra lo que quería, o, bueno, quisiera, porque no sabías que estaba pensando. Odiaba que él pudiera leerte cuando no lo querías. Te mordiste la lengua.

– _¿O me equivoco~?_

Cantó victorioso.

En ese momento, muy a su pesar, Izaya decidió que no sería bueno guardar secretos. No cuando estaba en un estado tan deplorable como ahora. Así que suspirando sin mirar a los ojos de Shinra soltó:

–Puede que sepa algo de los asesinatos.

Sintió malestar en su cuerpo después de haber soltado esas palabras, pero su vista permaneció imperturbable, mirando el edificio de enfrente por el ventanal de su departamento. Escuchó como rápidamente Celty comenzó a teclear, y Shinra soltaba un sonido que no supo identificar. Antes de que cualquiera hablara, continuó.

–Seguramente… – Murmuró –… _Tiene que ver con él._


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** _El secreto de Izaya_

 **Resumen:** _Izaya pasó ocultando lo que era desde que tenía nueve. Su vida era aceptable en silencio, él lo soportaba. Pero cuando tiene que hablar de todo lo que lleva cargando, su mente está a una delicada capa de romperse. ¿Quién puede salvar a Izaya de su pasado que intenta borrar?_

 **Rated:** _M_

 **Pareja:** _Se verá en un futuro muy cercano. Seguramente, a votación._

 **Advertencia:** _Se habla de violación a menores de edad. Y en un futuro de casos de asesinato y desmembramiento. Proceder bajo su propio riesgo. **Este capítulo describe escenas que pueden ser incómodas.** Tomárselo con cuidado. El que avisa no traiciona. (?)._

 **Los personajes de Durarara! le pertenecen a Ryohgo Narita.**

* * *

 *** He dejado el nombre de Aoba en el chat como** **純水** **100% (El original) Porque poner Pure Water 100% o _Junsui Hyaku Pāsento,_ porque, uh, no me terminaba de convencer.**

* * *

 **Notas:** _Muy buenas noches (Son las 1:58 am en mi país cuando subo esto) a todos. Primeramente perdonen por la tardanza, es que como he dicho, no tengo internet. Amablemente mi amiga me ha dejado ocupar su casa de nuevo, pero quedaría mal que me pasase con la computadora en vez de con ella, así que pasé el día con ella y ahora, que está dormida, actualizo. Quiero agradecer enormemente sus reviews a: Luz Adilene, Vane, Asami-Orihara, Karasu-Shiro y Guest; también los favs y follows. Al fin, FFiction me permite leerlos y mandar reviews mías. Estoy un poco contenta._

 _-_ Respuesta a Guest: _Con gusto puedo responder a tu pregunta. La voz del otro lado es un OC, porque pensé que al ser uno del elenco de DRRR!, Izaya lo reconocería y bueno, tendría que cambiar un par de cositas por ahí y allá. Así que desde mi punto de vista fue lo más cómodo. Respecto al sobrino de Honda, en efecto, está involucrado, dejaré que armes tus teorías, he he. Y a lo de las parejas, también pensé en algún futuro, cuando revele la identidad de la voz, poner la pareja a votación. Muchas gracias a vos, al contrario, por dejar un hermoso review *corazoncito* Nos leemos._

* * *

 **VII**

El silencio pesado se acopló al ambiente. Durante varios ratos se había instalado durante la conversación. Pero, este en especial, era increíblemente denso.

– ¡ _Bueno!_ – Soltó Shinra, parado en la entrada con Celty detrás de él. – Lo más importante es que descanses ahora. No es sano para nadie tener fiebre de treinta y nueve grados, y andar detrás de la computadora. En especial, porque siempre fuiste demasiado _delicado_ con el tema del dolor o fiebre. ¡ Tu cuerpo es demasiado débil, Izaya-kun~!

– _Shinra…_

– ¡Oh! ¿Hablé de más?

[Como siempre…]

–Sólo vete.

–Sí, sí… – Suspiró. La Dullahan se adelantó, y tecleando un _[Nos vemos]_ en su móvil, desapareció por el pasillo. Shinra se paró debajo del umbral de la puerta, e Izaya lo observó recostado contra una de las paredes; tenía el rostro un poco sonrosado, y la cabeza le dolía un poco. Pero se encontraba aliviado de ver nuevamente al Shinra que conocía. – Pero, lo de cuidarte va enserio. Al parecer tu organismo aún no se ha recuperado del malestar y los mareos. Confío que con las pastillas que te di, mejorarán, pero la fiebre… bueno, ese es otro cuento. Sólo no te sobre esfuerces, ¿Sí, Izaya-kun? No quiero verte de nuevo desangrándote en la calle, o no comiendo apropiadamente. ¿De acuerdo?

–Hablas demasiado. –Izaya se quejó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. –Tu voz me da dolor de cabeza. Voy a estar perfectamente.

Shinra examinó con la mirada el cuerpo pálido de Izaya, apretando el picaporte de la puerta. Desviando su mirada al piso, se acomodó los lentes despacio y dijo:

– _No te preocupes. –_ Su voz salió sin ninguna pisca de burla o entusiasmo. Izaya le miró con ojos inexpresivos. – Si es como dices, la policía no tardará en detenerlo. _Nada se repetirá._ ¿Bien? – Caminó fuera del departamento. – Llámame a cualquier cambio en tu estado. Y come bien, por el amor a lo sagrado.

La puerta se fue cerrando.

–Nos vemos.

– _Sí…_

Izaya a duras penas pudo articular un monosílabo con su boca antes de que el cuerpo del médico clandestino desapareciera detrás de la puerta, que fue cerrada, y a los segundos asegurada por clave y alarma. Se escucharon los pitidos de la alarma al activarse, e Izaya se vio envuelto en las penumbras de su apartamento. Sólo la pequeña luz de una lámpara en la sala y las luces de la cocina prendidas alumbraban algunos rincones de aquel enorme departamento que él poseía. Tomó aire, cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Llenó sus pulmones, y luego soltó el aire lentamente. Justo después de terminar de hablar con Shinra y Celty, a eso de las cinco de la tarde, una fiebre de treinta y nueve grados azotó su cuerpo.

Mirando hacia las luces del edificio de enfrente que se veían por su ventanal, despegó su cuerpo de aquella pared fría. Había pasado más de dos días durmiendo, y aun así se sentía cansado. Cansado como para pensar, actuar o si quiera suspirar.

Estaba desecho.

Luego de varias explosiones sentimentales frente a aquellos dos visitantes, su mente estaba agotada.

– _Creo que los asesinatos tienen que ver con él. –_ Había dicho. – _De alguna manera se las arregló para comunicarse con alguien fuera de la cárcel y organizó los asesinatos. Esta, seguramente, es su venganza._

 _[¿Venganza…?]_

– _Sí. Venganza contra mí. Él debe odiar que su secreto ahora sea tan conocido._

Sí, claro. Pensaba con todas sus fuerzas que sin dudas Honda tenía que ver con los asesinatos. Por eso las chicas eran del Instituto Tenshiminawa, y parecidas a él. Era su forma de gritarle: _¡Volví por ti! ¡Venga, que no te he olvidado para nada preciosa!_ Desagradable, pero inquietante. Izaya sabía que si el objetivo de Honda era legítimamente él, tarde o temprano golpearía a su puerta, listo para llevarlo de nuevo a las cadenas y encierro. Pero no lo iba a permitir.

Junto a Celty, buscó en todas las redes posibles. Cada detalle por insignificante que fuera sobre aquellas dos niñas. Ambas tenían el mismo tipo de sangre, e iban a talleres de pintura. Una era especialista en tinta y otra de acuarelas. Y, sólo confirmó lo que ya se imaginaba: tenían _su_ tipo de sangre, y en aquellos tiempos, a él le encantaban las tintas y acuarelas. Se estaban rompiendo las cabezas intentando buscar más pistas, pero el asesino no era idiota; no había nada de él: huellas, ADN, fibras de ropa, imágenes, testigos. Y lo único que le gritaba que era Honda, era aquella _frase, s_ acada de su libro favorito. Solía leérselo diario todas las noches antes de mancillar su cuerpo, haciendo énfasis en aquella frase y su significado. Pero había algo que no le cerraba por completo en su mente. Algo que pasaba por alto, algo que estaba justo frente a sus ojos pero no veía. Empezó a ponerse nervioso, y la fiebre le apareció de golpe junto con un hambre voraz. Nuevamente y sin quererlo, Shinra le tuvo que dar cuidados para que no se desmayase y pasara a peores, y Celty le hizo una cena digna de un batallón de guerra. El sol comenzó a esconderse, y cuando Shinra comenzó a interferir con su investigación diciéndole que debía descansar los echó de su departamento.

Fue a la cocina, y tomó un vaso de agua helada.

Sintió como su cuerpo se retorció en agradecimiento, y se relajaba. Dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesada, y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. De fondo se escuchaba kpop que tenía del departamento de al lado, junto con varias voces que parecían estar susurrando entre ellas. No les prestó importancia, porque seguramente sería una pijamada ente las compañeras y amigas de la hija de sus vecinos. Prendió el aire acondicionado a lo que daba, cubriéndose de pies a cabeza con un cobertor de tela suave. A Izaya le encantaba el frío. Mucho más que el calor. Shinra le había dicho que con su fiebre no debía prender aquel aparato, pero el calor le irritaba.

Ahora, quería dormir cómodo. Como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Por eso en el momento que tocó las sábanas, no vio nada más que oscuridad.

* * *

 **[–Tanaka Taro ha ingresado a la sala de Chat –]**

 **Tanaka Taro:** _Buenas noches._

 **Kyo:** _Buenas noches._

 **Mai:** _¡Buenas!_

 **Bakyura:** _¡Hola~!_

 **Saika:** _Buenas noches._

 **Tanaka Taro:** _Que sorpresa._

 **Tanaka Taro:** _Estamos todos._

 **Kyo:** _No todos._

 **Saika:** _Setton-San y Kanra-san no se han presentado hoy._

 **Mai:** _Bueno, Setton seguro se conectará de noche, como siempre._

 **Mai:** _Pero Kanra ha desaparecido por muuucho tiempo._

 **Mai:** _¿No creen?_

 **Kyo:** _Raro._

 **Bakyura:** _Ojalá que se haya muerto por ahí._

 **Bakyura:** _La paz sin él molestando hermosa._

 **Saki:** _No deberías decir eso, Bakyura-kun ~_

 **Tanaka Taro:** _Ja… ja…_

 **Tanaka Taro:** _Sólo espero que no haya pasado nada malo._

 **Kyo:** _Tanaka Taro es una buena persona._

 **Mai:** _¡Sí, sí!_

 **Tanaka Taro:** _¡No es así…!_

Mairu soltó una carcajada mientras movía sus pies golpeando el colchón de la cama. Kururi sentada en el piso, al lado de su hermana, la miró con ojos inexpresivos durante su rabieta. Mairu suspiró, y se acostó de lado abrazando una almohada, miró a su hermana.

– ¡Los chicos de ese chat son muy entretenidos~! – Rió, Kururi asintió despacio.

–Interesantes.

 **[–** **純水** **100%** **ha ingresado a la sala de Chat –]**

 _ **[–**_ _ **純水**_ _ **100%**_ _ **abrió una conversación privada con Mai y Kyo]**_

 **純水** **100%:** _Mairu, Kururi._

 **純水** **100%:** _Tengo que hablar con ustedes._

 **Mai:** _¡Oh! ¿En privado?_

 **Mai:** _¿Qué es tan importante como para no hacerlo público?_

 **Kyo:** _Además es raro que hable con nosotras._

 **Mai:** _¡Eso, eso! Nunca tomas la iniciativa, Aoba-kun~._

 **純水** **100%:** _Sólo lean con cuidada, ¿Bien?_

 **純水** **100%:** _Ha llegado información a mis oídos y podría ser perjudicial para ustedes._

 **純水** **100%:** _Bueno, no gano nada diciéndoles esto_ _._ _Y a fin de cuentas, ustedes deciden si creer o no en los hechos._

 **Kyo:** _¿Qué es eso?_

 **Kyo:** _Dar vueltas a los asuntos importantes no es propio de ti para nada._

 **Mai:** _¡Cada día más parecido a Iza-nii!_

 **Mai:** _Deja de hacerte el interesante ~_

 **純水** **100%:** _…_

 **純水** **100%:** _Voy a ignorar sus palabras y sólo les diré una cosa:_

 **純水** **100%:** _Anden con ojos en la espalda. Y no paseen por las calles de Ikebukuro y Shibuya por un tiempo._

 _ **[–**_ _ **純水**_ _ **100%: ha abandonado la conversación privada –]**_

 **[–** **純水** **100%:** **ha abandonado la sala de chat –]**

 **Mai:** _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

 **Kyo:** _Hey._

– ¡Se ha ido!

–Hmn.

Las hermanas Orihara se quedaron mirando sus celulares, para luego levantar la vista y verse a los ojos. Mairu tomó la iniciativa y bajó al piso, sentándose junto a Kururi, y acostándose sobre su hombro.

– ¿Crees que Iza-nii se ha metido en problemas de nuevo? – Habló, recordando las veces en que delincuentes cualquiera intentaron secuestrarlas para acceder a Izaya usándolas. Pero, siempre Mairu podía con esos delincuentes de baja monta, o los miembros de la Yakuza aparecían de la nada para impedirles cualquier movimiento mientras ellas escapaban. – No sería la primera vez que nos involucramos también.

Kururi asintió en silencio.

Ambas miraron de reojo la televisión prendida, en la que estaban pasando un programa de extranjeros intentando cantar bajo condiciones extremas. Una pobre chica intentaba cantar _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ mientras estaba en un tanque lleno de anguilas. Después de ese programa, vendría una entrevista a Hanejima Yuuhei. Mairu deslizó sus dedos por la pierna de su hermana, y al llegar a su mano se aferró fuertemente a ella.

–Hey. – Murmuró mirando la pantalla. – Pase lo que pase, nadie te tocará. Yo te protegeré, Kuru-nee.

Kururi apretó la unión de sus manos, y soltó un _'Hmn'_ en respuesta y afirmación. Acomodándose cerca de su hermana, le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Esas hermanas Orihara, a diferencia de su hermano, miraron la entrevista a Hanejima Yuuhei y se durmieron abrazadas bajo el cómodo fresquito del aire acondicionado.

* * *

Mientras los Oriharas dormían, unas juntas, otro solo; en un departamento cualquiera, se escuchaban el sonido de los autos de la ciudad circular, aun cuando ya era una avanzada hora de la noche. En una habitación en oscuridad donde sólo se veía la luz verde que indicaba que el aire acondicionado estaba encendido y funcionando, un médico tendido boca arriba en una cama matrimonial y cubierto con una sábana miraba hacia el vacío sin intentar dormir.

Kirishitani Shinra pensaba. Pensaba mucho, y aquellos pensamientos que se juntaban en su cerebro le impedían poder descansar en paz. Miró por mucho tiempo el oscuro vacío, desde la ventana, que tenía las cortinas corridas, se escuchaba el silbar del viento que atravesaba las pequeñas aberturas de la ventana. Era una noche ventosa de verano.

–Lo siento si te he despertado.

El médico volteó un poco su cabeza, y sólo vio oscuridad, pero sentía la presencia de la Dullahan, que estaba acostada junto a él. Sin que ella escribiera en su móvil, Shinra continuó hablando:

–Es que, hay algo que me inquieta. – Dijo. – ¿Recuerdas que Izaya había dicho que después de desmayarse dentro de aquél agujero, despertó curada en la cama de aquella escalofriante habitación, y que ese tipo le había dicho: _un amigo mío que es doctor te ha curado?_

No hizo falta que Celty escribiera para que Shinra se dé cuenta de que ella estaba escuchando perfectamente lo que decía. El cuerpo de la Dullahan se movió debajo de las sábanas, y Shinra sintió como una mano se le posaba en su hombro.

–Creo… – Murmuró sin levantar la voz. Sonaba perdido, y no había despegado sus ojos de la oscuridad. Mientras hablaba miles de cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza. La mano de la Dullahan fue como su cable de vuelta a la tierra. Alejó su mente de todo, volviendo a la realidad. El aire soltó un pitido, y él giró su cuerpo para quedar frente al de Celty.

Si aquella Dullahan que era su compañera, hubiera tenido su cabeza, Shinra le habría acariciado sus cabellos.

–Creo que ese 'amigo' podría haber sido… tal vez, _mi padre._

* * *

Se escuchó el sonido sordo del metal caer al suelo sin delicadeza.

El viento movía los árboles con fuerza, y varias hojas caían al suelo. En él, sangre se deslizaba por el pasto y se abría camino entre él, manchando las hojas verdes de rojo. La luna alumbraba con su luz, pero también creaba sombra, la sombra de aquellos gigantescos árboles. Entre la penumbra, aquel hombre vestido con traje y corbata se lamió los labios, escribiendo sobre la pared de aquella casa de paredes blancas con un pincel y caligrafía perfecta:

– _No te opongas a la corriente, deja que ella te arrastre… –_

–M-e p-r-e-g-u-n-t-o ~ – Cantó.

–… _I-chan –._

– _¿Nos veremos d-e n-u-e-v-o?_

Guardándose el pincel en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de tela cara, caminó fuera de aquel lugar, lejos de la sangre, aquella casa, y partes mutiladas de una pequeña, acomodadas de tal forma, en que las partes cortadas parecieran ser un trono para la cabeza de la niña, perfectamente intacta. Su largo, largo cabello negro se desparramaba sobre el suelo con gracia. Aquel hombre, se subió a una camioneta blanca, y tarareó conduciendo fuera del lugar.

– _¿I-z-a-y-a-chan~?_

* * *

 **[–No hay nadie en la sala de chat –]**

 **[–Tanaka Taro ha ingresado a la sala de chat –]**

 **Tanaka Taro:** _¡La he visto!_

 **Tanaka Taro:** _¡La camioneta de la otra vez!_

 **Tanaka Taro:** _¿Chic-…?_

 **[–Tanaka Taro ha abandonado la sala de chat –]**

 **[–No hay nadie en la sala de chat –]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Título:** _El secreto de Izaya_

 **Resumen:** _Izaya pasó ocultando lo que era desde que tenía nueve. Su vida era aceptable en silencio, él lo soportaba. Pero cuando tiene que hablar de todo lo que lleva cargando, su mente está a una delicada capa de romperse. ¿Quién puede salvar a Izaya de su pasado que intenta borrar?_

 **Rated:** _M_

 **Pareja:** _Se verá en un futuro muy cercano. Seguramente, a votación._

 **Advertencia:** _Se habla de violación a menores de edad. Y en un futuro de casos de asesinato y desmembramiento. Proceder bajo su propio riesgo. **Aquí se relatan escenas que pueden afectar tu sensibilidad, o incomodarte.** Proceder con cuidado. _

**Los personajes de Durarara! le pertenecen a Ryohgo Narita.**

* * *

 **Notas:** _Estoy muy feliz. Finalmente, llegamos el punto intermedio de la historia. Donde se desata todo el ¡BUM! Y me ha encantado como ha quedado el capítulo. Lo que sí, pido disculpas si hay fallos en él, estoy en una carrera contra el tiempo ocupando el portátil de mi vecino, porque, efectivamente, sigo sin tener internet. Pero eso es lo de menos, porque de alguna forma u otra, me las arreglaré para ir actualizando. Desearía terminar la historia o tener todo accesible para antes de que comiencen las clases en mi país, porque después no tendré tiempo ni para ir al baño... se vienen años jodidos._

 _Quiero agradecer enormemente a Vane, Asami-Orihara y Karasu-Shiro por sus reviews. También todos sus favs y follows._

* * *

 **VIII**

No debían pasar de las nueve la noche en Ikebukuro, cuando la ciudad completa se sumió en oscuridad. Los trenes se detuvieron, la señal cayó muerta y los teléfonos quedaron inutilizables.

Todo lo que los ojos de Ryuugamine Mikado veían, era oscuridad.

Usando la luz de su portátil, alumbró fuera de la ventana.

 _Una camioneta blanca estampada contra un poste telefónico._

Se asustó. Corrió fuera, listo para encontrarse con la peor de las escenas. Una mujer con hijos lastimados, un anciano herido, un hombre inconsciente. No era normal que autos transitaran fuera de su casa, y mucho menos que se estampasen contra los postes de luz. Esa camioneta… le resultaba familiar, justo como la que había visto la otra noche, pero, algo le sabía mal. Corrió hasta la puerta del conductor hecha trizas y la aventó al suelo.

– ¿¡E-Está bi-…!?

Pero la camioneta estaba vacía.

Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa al ver la ciudad completamente apagada. Ikebukuro, a las nueve de la noche, se sumía en silencio y oscuridad.

– ¿Un… _apagón_?

* * *

A Izaya lo despertó el calor, y lo primero que notó, fue la ausencia del aire fresco y la música del otro lado de la pared.

Su cuerpo estaba todo sudado y pegajoso. Su ropa se le pegaba a la piel, y debajo de sus bazos manchas negras de transpiración estaban en su playera. Se despertó agitado, _¿¡Qué había pasado…!?_ Al abrir sus ojos lo único que vio fue oscuridad.

Su pecho subía y bajaba pesado, le dolía respirar. Se llevó las manos a la playera, en la zona del corazón y la estrujó. Aún no se colocó las vendas, se durmió directamente después de que Shinra y Celty desaparecieran, pero al pensar en eso una punzada de dolor se sintió en su cabeza. Sentía que le incrustaban agujas en el cráneo. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y tanteó su mesa de luz, buscando su móvil. No veía absolutamente nada, y eso, comenzó a inquietarle. Su respiración a cada segundo se volvía más pesada y errática, y cuando al fin pudo agarrar su móvil con la mano se tomó el lujo de tranquilizarse. Pero, eso no le duró mucho tiempo.

La señal estaba muerta.

–Imposible. – Soltó con tono burlesco, era imposible que no hubiera ni luz, ni señal en Tokio.

Sintió que algo se movía en la oscuridad.

Con la luz de su móvil alumbró la habitación oscura, que le inquietaba; por alguna razón el aire dentro se sentía viciado y pesado. No vio nada fuera de lo normal. Tragó saliva, y miró nuevamente su móvil buscando mandar un mensaje a Shinra. Pero antes de hacerlo, su mirada cayó sobre un mensaje que le había llegado, seguramente, antes de que todo se apagase.

Escuchó pequeños golpes, como si un pájaro estuviera golpeando con su pico el cristal del ventanal que tenía debajo. No le prestó atención, pensaba que se encontraba paranoico.

 _La oscuridad jamás le había gustado._ Y, por un momento, al despertar hundido en lo profundo de ella, pensó vagamente que se encontraba de nuevo encerrado en aquel lugar, junto con Honda. Clavó sus uñas en su muslo. _Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate._ Repitió, abriendo el mensaje recibido. Seguía escuchando esos golpecitos.

El número que se mostraba en pantalla se encontraba bloqueado. Alzó una ceja, leyendo la palabra _desconocido._

 _[Sigues viéndote hermosa al dormir…,_

 _ **I-z-a-y-a-chan**_ _~]_

Su corazón dejó de latir.

No. _No._ Es una puta broma. _¡Tiene que serlo!_

Cuando estaba escribiendo un mensaje de auxilio a Shinra, _que jamás le llegaría,_ las ventanas de su departamento volaron en pedazos. Vidrios rotos, pasos, y…

… una voz muy familiar.

* * *

–Esto sí que es raro… –Tom detuvo en seco su caminar cuando las luces de los edificios y calles se fueron apagando una por una. Dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo tiró en el suelo, a duras penas, en la oscuridad logró pisarlo y apagarlo. – Justo que se son hacía tarde, ahora se corta la energía. ¡Qué mala suerte!

Se giró, y entre las sombras pudo distinguir la figura de Shizuo y Vorona a sus espaldas, sus ojos poco a poco se iban acomodando a la oscuridad.

– ¿Cómo deberíamos proceder, senpais?

Tom dio un largo suspiro, y Shizuo permaneció inmóvil fumando su cigarrillo en silencio. La ciudad se había sumido en silencio absoluto, y, eso era lo que él necesitaba con más ahínco. Ese, había sido un día largo para él; bueno, desde el día en que derribó a la pulga, todos sus días se hicieron eternos.

Celty no dejaba de estar nerviosa cada vez que se veían. En el parque, ella evitaba todo lo relacionado con Izaya, tan mal, que terminaba siendo obvio. Shinra por otro lado, era mucho más molesto. Si Celty le ponía de los nervios actuando tan tensa, Shinra le irritaba de sobre manera al llamarle cada mañana para reprimirle por haber golpeado a la pulga. ¡La pulga! Eso le daba mala espina, en su vida, había golpeado a Izaya tantas veces que se le había olvidado cuantas, muchas veces tuvo que ir al hospital para tratarse cortes profundos, o esguinces por resbalarse persiguiéndolo por lugares dignos para que una rata usara. Si las heridas eran muy serias, para evitar problemas legales, recurría a Shinra. Izaya también. Jamás lo habían regañado – No de la forma en que ahora el médico estaba haciendo – ni Celty había dejado de tratarlo como siempre. Y eso le cabreaba mucho. ¿¡Qué había cambiado desde ese entonces!? No le entraba en la cabeza. Tenía unas ganas infinitas de arrollar a la pulga, asesinarla, descargar toda su frustración; que jamás pisara Ikebukuro de nuevo.

Quería matar. Matarlo, _matar, matar, matar, matar, matar._

Pero ahora no era quién para hablar.

Después de todo, _él_ estaba _invadiendo_ el territorio de la pulga ahora. Shibuya.

Desde la mañana, el trabajo había sido duro. Su día se resumió en ver a Vorona patear gordos de mediana edad, Tom intentando tranquilizarla y él especialmente irritado. Y todo empeoró cuando un niño estúpido quiso sacarle pelea y le arrojó una botella de whisky, que terminó golpeando a Tom.

Shizuo sólo explotó.

No había almorzado, ya que estaban justo con el tiempo. Y la cereza de su pastel había sido que uno de esos _renacuajos mentiros y embusteros que no quieren pagar sus deudas_ corrió a esconderse con su familia, en Shibuya. _El territorio de la pulga._

– _Tom-san, estamos cerca de su lugar… –_ Había dicho incómodo al estar unas pocas cuadras lejos del departamento donde Izaya vivía.

– _No tardaremos mucho. –_ Le había tranquilizado su jefe.

Pero para Shizuo fue imposible concentrarse en el resto de la tarde que pasaron rastreando al sujeto, porque el olor de la pulga inundaba su sistema y le _desagradaba_ enormemente.

–Creo que sería un poco peligroso… pero, estaría bien que termináramos por hoy. _–_ La voz de Tom le despabiló.

– ¿Y él deudor no encontrado?

–Dejémoslo para mañana, además… no es que podamos hacer mucho con el apagón. – Dijo, mirando cómo la gente salía de los edificios y sus casas para ver qué sucedía.

–No deberían de tardar en acatar el protocolo y encender los generadores de emergencia.

Shizuo suspiró. Estaba cansado, y sólo quería _irse_ cuanto antes.

– ¿Entonces, puedo retirarme, Tom-san? – Su voz salió ronca y gastada. El murmullo de la gente que se juntaba empezaba a hacerse notable.

Las luces de un auto que pasó alumbró la oscuridad, creando como un túnel de luz al cruzar por la calle. El paso del coche era lento, y Shizuo pudo apreciar ese túnel de luz por unos minutos antes de que el auto doblara en una esquina y desapareciera. Y de nuevo, la oscuridad absorbió el lugar.

* * *

Izaya había estado encerrada en esa horrible casa un año y dos meces.

Lo primero que oyó cuando estuvo nuevamente de regreso en su mundo, en el _mundo real,_ fueron los llantos de su madre.

– _Podría haber sido peor… –_ Decía el doctor, mientras su madre rompía en llanto a pulmón vivo.

Vendada, con el cuerpo frágil y delgado hasta los huesos, Izaya no pudo decirle a su madre que parara de llorar. Su garganta estaba tan seca que si decía algo probablemente se rompería en mil pedazos, pero… ¿Si quiera podía _hablar?_ ¿Cómo _era_ hablar? ¿De qué hablaría con sus padres? Había pasado tanto tiempo interactuando sólo con Honda y una voz ficticia del otro lado de una pared de madera que ya no sabía cómo interactuar con el mundo exterior. Tenía miedo de abrir sus ojos, de abrirlos y observar que tanto el mundo había cambiado. ¿Cómo sería el cielo? ¿Las estrellas? ¿Sus padres? ¿Su rostro? _¿Su cuerpo?_

Sin quererlo, comenzó a llorar también.

Un veinticuatro de noviembre, el mismo día que había perdido su virginidad a manos de ese asqueroso hombre, Honda, Izaya Orihara pudo volver a ver el mundo exterior.

Pero al llegar, le esperaban años de rehabilitación, la tristeza de sus padres y una tumba en el cementerio con su nombre grabado en ella.

 _Sí, así fue._ Sus padres habían pensado que ella había muerto.

Izaya, al atravesar de nuevo el portal para salir del 'mundo' que Honda había creado para ella, en el otro mundo ella ya había tenido su funeral, una lápida con su nombre en ella, en una parte privada del cementerio de Ikebukuro y su habitación había sido desmantelada. Izaya había muerto para todos ellos. Ya no tenía lugar en ese mundo, había forzado su entrada de regreso.

Las personas la llamaban _Izaya Orihara,_ gritaban que estaba viva; pero ella tenía una tumba.

Sus padres lloraban de felicidad porque su hogar ahora _estaba completo_ ; pero su cuarto estaba desmantelado.

Si Orihara Izaya, aquella niña de ocho que gustaba de pintar, con ojos rojos, cabello negro, y piel de porcelana estaba muerta…

… _¿Entonces quién era?_

¿No debería sólo… terminar con todo y seguir con el rol implantado para ella en este mundo?

Intentó ahogarse en la bañera.

Su madre le salvó.

Intentó cortarse las venas.

Su madre le salvó.

Intentó saltar del edificio.

Su madre le salvó.

Sentada en un sillón de cuero bajo la mirada de un psicólogo las horas pasaban para ella. No hablaba, no tenía nada que decir. Miraba aquellas paredes pulcramente blancas, mientras el reloj hacía su _tic, tac, tic, tac._ El psicólogo suspiraba, la sesión acababa. Se iba sin decir nada. Iba a rehabilitación, tomaba sus medicinas. Su cuerpo volvía a tener carne. Ya no se le veían los huesos marcados, y podía caminar por sí misma.

– _Eres una campeona. –_ Le decían. – _Una heroína._

Los huesos rotos sanaban, sus cortes sanaban. Su cuerpo sanaba. Todos a su alrededor sanaban.

Pero _eso_ no sanaba.

Pasado un tiempo, llegó a dudar si llamarse _Izaya o ella._ Porque, la niña de cabello sedoso había muerto enterrada bajo kilos y kilos de tierra dentro de una caja. ¿Qué era? ¿Quién? Solía sentarte frente al espejo desnuda y mirarse fijamente: cabello quebradizo, ojos apagados, ojeras y piel pálida. Delgada. Asquerosa. Caminaba hacia el inodoro y vomitaba todo lo que tenía dentro.

Sí, era una ella. La prueba estaba allí, sus genitales estaban allí. Era una chica. Una chica muerta, sin cuarto, sin instituto, sin casa.

Un día se miró al espejo, y mientras lloraba en silencio, con tijeras en mano, cortó su cabello.

Su largo cabello negro sedoso caía sobre las blancas baldosas del baño.

Tiró sus vestidos y faldas.

Tiró sus pertenencias.

Se deshizo de todo lo que le pertenecía a aquella niña muerta llamada Izaya Orihara.

Usó ropa de niño.

Habló como niño.

Actuó como niño.

Se hizo un niño.

Ya no más _aquella, la niña que vivió en el infierno._ Ahora sería Orihara Izaya. Aquel que sería exitoso, con una vida por delante, que podía tocar el cielo con sus manos y mirar a todos desde arriba. Fue al colegio, empezó con un trabajo. Su madre se embarazó de nuevo, _gemelas,_ ambas niñas. Siguió estudiando. Creó su máscara. _Nadie jamás volvió a mencionar a aquella niña, la que vivió en el infierno._

Jamás existió.

Hasta que…

 _-¡Te encontré! I-z-a-y-a-chan~_

* * *

Caminó.

Oscuridad.

Silencio.

Sus pasos resonaban por los callejones completamente apagados. No veía nada, pero siguió caminando. Prendió un cigarrillo mirando el cielo, aquél lleno de estrellas justo encima de él. Inalcanzables, ocultas por las luces de Tokio, pero que ahora se revelaban y mostraban su majestuosidad. _Hermosas._ Digna de Dioses. Inhaló humo, lo retuvo, y lo soltó. Amo ese momento, caminando por una ciudad muerta.

Shizuo fue feliz.

Caminó.

Escuchó pasos acelerados.

Llanto.

– ¿¡Qu-¡?

Y terminó estampado contra el suelo.

 _¿¡Qué demonios!?_

Alzó su puño dispuesto a golpear a cualquier cosa que estuviera encima de él. Sentía la desesperación de aquello, su respiración agitada y el agua cayendo de sus ojos. Las manos de aquella persona se aferraban a su cuerpo, clavándole las uñas y tratando de fundirse con él. Se sintió desesperado, inquieto. Sujetó con firmeza la remera que llevaba aquella persona, estirándola para atrás y preparándose para romperle la cara de un puñetazo.

– ¡A-Ayú… dame!

…

Un pitido cruzó sus oídos.

Se sintió aturdido.

Perdido.

 _¿Eso era una broma?_

– ¿Pulga…?

Y las luces de la ciudad volvieron a encenderse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Título:** _El secreto de Izaya_

 **Resumen:** _Izaya pasó ocultando lo que era desde que tenía nueve. Su vida era aceptable en silencio, él lo soportaba. Pero cuando tiene que hablar de todo lo que lleva cargando, su mente está a una delicada capa de romperse. ¿Quién puede salvar a Izaya de su pasado que intenta borrar?_

 **Rated:** _M_

 **Pareja:** _ShizuoxIzaya_

 **Advertencia:** _Se habla de violación a menores de edad. Y en un futuro de casos de asesinato y desmembramiento. Proceder bajo su propio riesgo._

 **Los personajes de Durarara! le pertenecen a Ryohgo Narita.**

* * *

 **Notas:** _Planeaba subir este capítulo anteayer, pero tuve unos problemillas con un Cosplay de Menma (AnoHana) que estaba haciendo para una convención ese día, y finalmente volví cansada de la convención y un poco irritada porque, un paquete que contenía la peluca y los lentes de contacto azules dentro y llegaría ese día a la mañana, no llegó. Al final fui a dormirme frustrada. Y ayer estuve corriendo de empresa a empresa, porque al parecer, el paquete se había extraviado, ugh. Pero pude sacar algo muy valioso de la convención. Encontré un collar de Durarara! que tiene una imagen de Izaya, y atrás una de Shizuo. Puedo morir en paz._

 _Quiero agradecer enormemente sus reviews a Luz Adilene, Vane, Asami-Orihara, Karasu-shiro y Madoca. Muchas gracias. También puede que este capítulo sea un poco más largo; mis dedos escribían sin parar, y la parte final, es la que más me a gustado._

* * *

 **IX**

El sentimiento de que algo que conocías ha cambiado en tu ausencia, es incómodo.

Para Izaya, significaba un mal sabor de boca. Como esas veces que miraba una serie de seguido, la amaba, pero por alguna razón, dejaba de verla. Después de meses la retomaba, pero no siente la misma emoción de antes. Algo había cambiado. Por eso los primeros días que Izaya regresó al mundo real, lejos de Honda y su mundo de fantasía, y vio como la gente que conocía, locales, series y TV habían cambiado durante su ausencia. Ella pensó que no pertenecía a ese entorno. Lo que ella conocía desapareció, cambió, y pensó que no tenía lugar en aquella realidad.

Era un sentimiento horrible, que la carcomía por dentro, y no podía confiárselo a nadie.

Porque todos tenían su lugar en aquella realidad, pero ella no.

Cuando pisó el suelo de su antiguo hogar de nuevo, olores familiares llegaron a sus fosas nasales y sitió como algo cercano a la alegría inundaba su estómago. _Algo cercano_ , había dicho, porque desde el día en que Honda mancilló su cuerpo físico ya no pudo sentir verdadera felicidad, o dolor. Todo se había vuelto vacío. Desabrido. _Incoloro._

Al entrar en lo que se supone _era_ su habitación, sólo encontró una cama y nada más. Los muebles, pinturas, ropa y juguetes habían desaparecido. Cuadros, fotos, hasta las paredes ahora eran de un color blanco, puro, intacto. El estómago se le revolvió. Desde ese momento sintió que estaba forzando su estadía en ese mundo, aquél que había avanzado y desarrollado tras su pérdida. E intentó suicidio, dos veces fallidas.

A punto de cometer un tercer intento de suicidio, fue justo ahí cuando _renació._

* * *

Shizuo se encontraba perdido, tirado en el suelo, siendo sujetado por alguien, que temblaba como si no hubiera mañana. Se preparó para darle un puñetazo, pero cuando escuchó su voz quebrada, y la reconoció, sintió como si su mente no estuviera funcionando a su cien por cien.

Pensó que le estaban jugando una broma, porque la pulga jamás se aferraría así a _su_ cuerpo, mucho menos le pediría ayuda, viéndose tan patético.

Pero Izaya se encontraba viendo el suelo, mientras sus uñas se hundían en la carne de Shizuo, no se había percatado de a quién o qué estaba pidiéndole ayuda, pero sabía que no era _él_ y eso era más que suficiente. No importara quién fuera, sólo quería salir de ahí. Pero se encontraba mareado, confundido y alterado como para moverse apropiadamente, y con la oscuridad impidiéndole ver su entorno, terminaría lanzándose a alguna carretera y moriría.

Sintió la sangre saliéndole de la nariz y como se deslizaba por su piel para caer al suelo, y manchar sus ropas. En pies descalzos estaban cortados y moreteados, al igual que sus piernas. Su playera se encontraba sudada, y un calor anormal se encerraba en su organismo.

– ¿Pulga…?

Al escuchar la voz familiar de Shizuo en sus oídos la palabra _peligro_ saltó en su mente, e intentó alzar la mirada, pero mientras lo hacía, su mente cansada por la falta de sangre que salía por sus múltiples cortes, llegaron más palabras como _fuerza, conocido,_ _ **seguridad.**_

Se quedó sin aliento y miró con ojos desorientados el rostro de Shizuo, sintiendo como si su cuerpo flotara. Y Shizuo pudo ver esos ojos cansados, asustados y desconcertados, ese rostro sucio, y aquella sangre que resbalaba por aquella nariz y labios partidos. Pero había algo diferente, algo no encajaba. Bajó su mirada, ¿Desde cuándo la piel de Izaya era tan frágil? ¿Si quiera lo había tocado alguna vez? Y, oh, eso… no podía ser, ¿Verdad? _¿Verdad…?_

–Ayúdame…

Había vuelto a decir, y colapsó.

La ciudad volvía a la vida, las luces cegaban la vista de Shizuo, y sintió como su la luz de aquellos faroles que se encontraban alumbrando las calles de Shinjuku le quemaran la piel.

El cuerpo de Izaya se desplomó sobre sus brazos, y fue entonces, con las luces de la cuidad apuntándole a máxima potencia, que vio lo maltratado que estaba Izaya, y también su traje manchado con sangre, con su sangre, la sangre de Izaya.

El levantar el cuerpo de aquel que era su enemigo, que creía conocer, sentirlo sin vida, sin fuerza, como si alzara una muñeca de tela sin vida propia, le desconcertó. Con cuidado le levantó, y lo colocó en su pecho, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Izaya temblaba, y las gotas de sangre se deslizaban por sus piernas.

Sí, ver a Orihara Izaya indefenso le desconcertaba.

Ayudarlo le desconcertaba.

Pero quizás, esas sólo eran excusas; escondiendo que lo que de verdad le desconcertaba era sentir la _diferencia,_ que ahora cubría el cuerpo de aquél que decía conocer, aquélla serpiente venenosa que arruinaba la paz de su preciada ciudad. Pero él no quería admitir que esto era real, porque no podría ser así.

Que el cuerpo que cargaba con cuidado en realidad era femenino, eso, debía ser alguna ilusión o broma de mal gusto.

Gruñó.

Caminó por callejones inhabitados para evitar ser visto cargando una mujer que estaba obviamente sangrando, porque podrían malentenderlo. Como ya le había pasado muchas veces. Se viera como se viera, cargar a una mujer que no paraba de sangrar era sospechoso. Y eso era lo primordial: el sangrado. Shizuo no estaba seguro cuanta sangre debía perder una persona para que se convirtiera en algo _mortal,_ y tampoco quería averiguarlo pronto, por lo que caminó. Caminó al lugar más cercano que conocía, su casa, deseando tener su botiquín completo y haber comprado más vendas desde la última vez.

Sería problemático que no lo hubiera hecho.

Pero para la suerte de Shizuo, al llegar a casa y abrir el botiquín que tenía, sí había comprado vendas.

Dejó el cuerpo de Izaya sobre su sofá y sin perder tiempo con un paño húmedo limpió sus pies y piernas. Tuvo que repetir ese proceso con dos trapos distintos, que terminaron llenos de mugre y sangre hasta que por fin la piel de la pulga se vio tan pulcra como lo había sido siempre. Antes de que el sangrado comenzara de nuevo, roció las heridas de las piernas con agua oxigenada, y cubrió las dos piernas con cuidado. Pero al llegar a los pies se detuvo, viendo que en efecto, había trozos de cristal incrustados en las plantas de Izaya.

Maldijo.

Al menos el sangrado no era mortal, porque la piel de Izaya no estaba más pálida de lo que él solía ser.

Con pinzas que tenía en su baño sacó los cristales, no sin hacer muecas de desagrado ante las heridas y el hecho de tener que abrirlas para sacar los cristales. Nunca fue bueno curando las heridas de los demás. Sentía como el dolor de los pies de Izaya comenzaba a transmitirse a los suyos. Gruñó.

Cuando terminó, desinfectó y cubrió sus pies. Cuando sintió que ya no había peligro con las heridas más importantes, gateó hasta donde se encontraba el rostro de Izaya, y mojó un paño diferente, limpio, en agua tibia que tenía en un bol. Evitó en todo momento hacer contacto visual con el cuerpo de Izaya, le hacía sentir incómodo, pero fue inevitable que sus ojos se clavaran en aquella irregularidad donde debía el pecho de la pulga ser plano. Claramente no lo era. Sacudió su cabeza y limpió el labio partido con cuidado y la sangre seca de la nariz, junto con la mugre de su rostro.

 _¿Desde cuándo Izaya tenía rasgos tan femeninos…?_ Volvió a pensar.

 _¿Siempre?_ Pensó de repente al ver que tenía más pestañas de lo que debería tener un hombre común. O que su cara era, en efecto, de rasgos finos. _También tiene el cabello más largo que lo normal,_ observó. Izaya siempre traía el cabello corto, pero ahora, lo tenía algo más largo. Lo suficientemente largo como para que tocara su nuca, y su flequillo casi le cubriera los ojos.

Izaya era una persona que siempre era pulcra y ordenada. No hacía falta verlo de cerca para saber que mantenía su cuerpo limpio y en orden. Jamás aparecía con el cabello despeinado, jamás olía a sudor, sus ropas siempre estaban impecables. A pesar de no llevar el uniforme como correspondía, igualmente parecía correcto. Eso, hasta que con las peleas que tenían terminaba estampado en el piso o embarrado.

Por eso para Shizuo, ver a Izaya en un estado tan desalineado y deplorable le revolvía el estómago. Le daba nauseas.

Prefirió dejar de pensar, y agarró su teléfono del suelo, tecleando un número y llamando.

No pasaron más de dos tonos hasta que del otro lado, atendieron.

No despegó sus ojos de la pulga.

* * *

– ¿Entonces… dónde nos llevas?

La voz de Mairu sonó como de costumbre demasiado alto, resonando en las paredes mohosas de ese callejón. Fue justo después del corte general de corriente, que cinco hombres, tres detrás de ellas y dos delante habían entrado a su departamento y fueron obligadas a caminar con ellos. No habían sido atadas ni amordazadas, pero sí amenazadas. Caminaban porque los hombres de atrás tenían cadenas, un tubo y una navaja. Ambas iban tomadas de las manos.

–Eso no es relevante. – Contestó el tipo detrás de ella que llevaba las cadenas en mano. – Sólo sigan caminando.

–Geeh ~– Se quejó, mirando a Kururi mientras ella bostezaba, no debían pasar de las doce, pero las despertaron mientras estaban durmiendo muy cómodas. Mairu apretó los dedos de su hermana al ver que al final del callejón había una camioneta negra, y ambas intercambiaron miradas.

Ambas entendieron qué, si llegaban hasta la camioneta, muy probablemente sería un _game over_ para ellas.

Caminaron, con sus dedos entrelazados. Respirando a compás, con los latidos de sus corazones alterados. Cinco pasos más, y el callejón terminaría.

Cuatro.

Tres.

Dos.

Y entonces, Mairu se detuvo.

En aquél callejón donde la oscuridad reinaba, a un paso de que el juego terminara, las luces de la ciudad volvieron a encenderse, dándoles una señal clara de esperanza.

Fue entonces cuando aullidos de dolor rebotaron en las paredes de aquel callejón mohoso.

* * *

Cuando Izaya abrió sus ojos, lo primero que sintió fue la comodidad de una almohada mullida y el calor de un cobertor realmente suave cubriendo su cuerpo. Una luz de noche estaba prendida al costado de donde ella se encontraba acostada, alejando a la oscuridad de su cercanía. Izaya pensó que, la luz, actuaba como una barrera protectora para él, que lo hacía sentir seguro.

Al principio pensó que todo lo vivido que su cabeza recordaba sólo fue una pesadilla, una de mal gusto. Él aún estaba en su departamento y _él_ jamás había entrado, ni tratado de llevarlo de nuevo a ese lugar.

Pero cuando vio que aquella habitación casi vacía no era suya se incomodó.

Ahí fue que reparó en la presencia de una segunda persona en aquel pequeño lugar, sentado justo al lado suyo.

Sintió escalofríos, la espiración se le cortó.

Al girar su cabeza vio un calmado color miel que lo miraba con interés. Contuvo sus ganas de largarse a reír.

 _Shizu-chan._

Realmente, estaba soñando que Shizu-chan y él estaban en una habitación sin siquiera tratar de matarse. Es más, estaba durmiendo plácidamente en una cama con el otro en la misma habitación y nada había caído sobre él. Fascinante, hilarante.

Y entonces, tosió sintiendo como sus fosas nasales se irritaban.

Frunció el ceño.

–Esto es genial. – Soltó, en tono divertido. – Aún en sueños, Shizu-chan no puede dejar de fumar esa cosa horrorosa.

Levantó el brazo para frotar su nariz, pero el dolor de su nariz y una sensación extraña le detuvieron. _¿Qué?_ Se inquietó, notando el dolor y que no llevaba sus vendas aún. _Ja,ja,_ quería reír. Que sueño tan extraño.

El miedo le consumió poco a poco.

Shizuo se movió en la cama, apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero del suelo y suspirando todo el humo que había inhalado. Izaya sólo se encogió en sí mismo sintiendo como la ansiedad volvía a su cuerpo, respirando pesado y pasando una mano por debajo de las mantas sobre sus piernas. Vendas, _vendas, vendas._

Se horrorizó.

– No estás soñando.

Respiró.

Sin mover su cabeza ni un milímetro hacia esa voz suave que le había hablado, Izaya llevó sus manos a su rostro, trazando su labio partido y su ojo moreteado. Se encogió, queriendo ocultar lo más posible su cuerpo.

–Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Soltó el rubio, sin obtener respuesta.

El humo aún volaba por la habitación, sentía su cuerpo débil y caliente.

 _No estás soñando._ Repitió las palabras de Shizuo, mientras con sus dos manos se cubría la cabeza. Le dolía. Su mirada no se despegó del cobertor, y el otro tampoco volvió a hablar. Frotó su cabeza con fuerza intentando tirar el dolor lejos, sin moverse demasiado. Shizuo le miró por el rabillo del ojo sin decir nada, esperando.

¿Esperando, qué? Una respuesta, quizá.

¿De qué? Pues, eso, eso no lo sabía.

Pero esperó.

El ambiente que flotaba en aquella habitación era pesado. Se sentía el calor, y una brisa fresca que venía de la ventana abierta. Las cortinas danzaban levemente al compás del viento y el mosquitero que había en ella evitaba que algún bicho se colara entro. Izaya sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, que no podía pensar con claridad. Sintió un ardor en la zona del pecho, y sintió las imparables ganas de rasguñarse, pero no lo hizo.

Quedó inmóvil, sintiendo su garganta seca e irritada, sin decir su respuesta, sin mover un músculo. No descubrió su cabeza y tampoco miró al frente. Sus piernas permanecieron flexionadas cerca de él, y sus ojos miraban el cobertor. El silbido del viento le llamó la atención más no se giró. Se negó profundamente, no quería, _no quería hablar._ No quería _exponerse más._ Ya era suficiente. _Realmente suficiente._

Pero Shizuo no volvió a hablar.

El sonido de la puerta chirriando al ser abierta fue lo que rompió el silencio, y escuchó pasos acercándose, luego se detuvieron y algo fue colocado sobre la mesa de noche.

–Oh, ya estas despierto, Izaya-kun. – Escuchó la voz de Shinra y sintió una mano sobre su cabeza. Hizo caso a la orden silenciosa y volvió a acostarse derecho, sin embargo sus brazos siguieron cubriendo su pecho. – ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿La fiebre ha bajado?

Se sintió incapaz de responder, en esos momentos aún su cuerpo y mente se sentían entumecidos, y sólo lograba escuchar un pitido en sus oídos cuando el dolor de cabeza empeoraba. Por eso, no dijo nada.

Shinra tampoco se molestó con su silencio, y colocó su mano sobre su frente, haciendo una mueca. Suspiró, mojando el paño que había traído en un bol de agua fría, lo retorció y lo puso sobre su frente. Izaya sintió como si ese pequeñísimo acto hubiera liberado su mente de un incendio, suspiró relajado.

– ¿Mucho mejor? – Preguntó el médico con gracia, al ver su reacción. – Bien, iré a la cocina y traeré unas pastillas y agua fresca. – Anunció – Mientras tanto, Shizuo-kun te mantendrá vigilado, ¿Sí? ¡Ah! Y, también, Celty ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció. Sabía que Celty le haría _hablar,_ hablar de él, de sus emociones, de sus sentimientos, de lo ocurrido; y no quería eso. Ya no más. Ya se había expuesto suficiente frente a aquella Dullahan. Sin embargo, una parte dentro de él le gritaba que le hablase, que confiase en ella, mientras que, por otra, alguien más le gritara que no, no que le dejara entrar, que ella le había odiado desde hacía tanto…

Se confundió, y el dolor de cabeza volvió.

No había sentido cuando Shinra había salido de la habitación, pero él ya no estaba ahí. Ya no podía negarse, maldición. Sintió como su ansiedad seguía, y apretó sus manos contra él. Sentía una tela fina de camisa cubrirle, él no era tonto como para no notar que no llevaba su propia ropa, pero deparar en ese detalle justo en ese momento sólo hizo que su ansiedad subiera. Sintió que el cuerpo al lado suyo se movió y se puso alerta.

No se relajó ni un segundo.

La respiración calmada de Shizuo se escuchaba en aquella pequeña habitación, e inexplicablemente, la suya se acopló a su ritmo. El sonido de ello no le molestaba, el inhala y exhala de Shizuo, tan calmado, había logrado que bajara su nerviosismo. No supo en qué momento su cuerpo se relajó estando al lado de él.

La Dullahan entró por la puerta cargando la pastilla y el vaso con agua que había mencionado Shinra, y Shizuo se levantó. Celty inclinó su casco levemente y Shizuo cerró la puerta detrás de él. La jinete sin cabeza caminó y se sentó con delicadeza sobre el borde de la cama, cerca de él. Se quitó el casco, lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

Le ayudó a sentarse, tomó la pastilla junto con el agua. Respiró hondo.

–Tenía… _tanto_ miedo.

Y se desmoronó.

Sintió el calor dulce de unos brazos que la abrazaban.

 _[Todo está bien.]_

Oh, estaba _llorando._


	11. Chapter 11

**Título:** _El secreto de Izaya_

 **Resumen:** _Izaya pasó ocultando lo que era desde que tenía nueve. Su vida era aceptable en silencio, él lo soportaba. Pero cuando tiene que hablar de todo lo que lleva cargando, su mente está a una delicada capa de romperse. ¿Quién puede salvar a Izaya de su pasado que intenta borrar?_

 **Rated:** _M_

 **Pareja:** _ShizuoxIzaya_

 **Advertencia:** _Se habla de violación a menores de edad. Y en un futuro de casos de asesinato y desmembramiento. Proceder bajo su propio riesgo._

 **Los personajes de Durarara! le pertenecen a Ryohgo Narita.**

* * *

 **Notas:** _Pueden pasar tantas cosas en 2.627 palabras. Jesús, me estoy por morir. Planeaba subir esto ayer, pero vino una tormenta HORRIBLE por mis lares, y se fue la luz, y no vino hasta ahora. O sea, hacía calor, no podíamos abrir las ventanas por que te entraba alto huracán adentro y rompía todo y PARA COLMO pasamos más de, a ver, diez horas sin luz. VIVA LA VIDAAAH._

 _Pero bueno, por fin, hoy, aquí está el capítulo. Espero que se haya entendido y que las cosas se hayan entrelazado entre sí, creo que lo expliqué bien. Quiero agradecer enormemente sus review a Asami-Orihara, Karasu-shiro y Vane por sus hermosos comentarios. Ah, y disculpen la tardanza. Sigh. Disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos pronto. ~_

* * *

 **X**

Shizuo se encontraba tenso.

El silencio que se encontraba en el ambiente podría deberse al reciente corte de luz y que las personas de la ciudad aún seguían reponiéndose de él, ya que Ikebukuro nunca fue un barrio _calmado._ Por otro lado, ese silencio, mezclado con los sollozos que venían de su habitación le ponía los pelos de punta; quizá, por el simple hecho, de que esos sollozos eran de Orihara Izaya. Siendo sinceros, Shizuo jamás pensó escuchar, ver o si quiera pensar remotamente en la pulga llorando, eso era algo repugnante a su punto de vista, tan abominable… porque Izaya era Izaya después de todo.

Días atrás se habría reído en su cara, sí. Pero esto era diferente.

Más allá de la forma _peculiar_ de su cuerpo, hacía ya tiempo que Izaya no mostraba su cara por Ikebukuro, desde ese día que le había lanzado una máquina expendedora y quedó noqueado en el suelo. Eso lo había sorprendido. Pocas veces lograba golpear a la pulga con algo, y si lo hacía, jamás quedaba noqueado. Pero esa vez fue _diferente._

 _Diferente, diferente…_ ¿Por qué diferente?

¿Qué había cambiado?

¿Qué estaba pasando…?

No lo sabía.

El chirriar de la puerta al ser abierta alertó a Shizuo y Shinra que se encontraban sin habla en aquella pequeña sala del departamento del rubio. Los sollozos ya no se escuchaban más. Inmediatamente cuando la Dullahan salió de la habitación, el médico ilegal saltó sobre ella.

– ¡Celt-hmnh!

[¡Has silencio! ¡A Izaya le duele la cabeza!] Escribió la Dullahan estampándole su teléfono en la cara a Shinra, mientras aflojaba sus sombras con las que había tapado su boca.

–Aww, Celty mi amor, ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo? ¡Si yo te A-!

Moviendo su casco en negación e ignorando las súplicas de Shinra volvió a cubrirle la boca con sus sombras y caminó hacia Shizuo, para colocarle una mano sobre su hombro para que él la mirara; cuando la atención del rubio estuvo sobre ella, comenzó a escribir en su teléfono:

[¿Sabes si Izaya tenía su celular con él cuando lo encontraste?] Mostró.

– ¿Su celular…? No, no tenía nada de eso. Apenas tenía ropa decente encima.

[Ya veo…]

Shizuo alzó una ceja. La Dullahan se llevó una mano al casco y lo acarició, parecía estar pensando en algo. _Parece molesta,_ pensó. ¿Qué tanto había hablado con Izaya ahí dentro? ¿La había molestado? ¿La había herido? _¿Y si esto sólo era parte de un plan retorcido de aquella alimaña?_ Gruñó. Maldición, en Izaya nunca se podía confiar. Eso lo sabían todos, entonces ¿Por qué lo había ayudado allá en Shinjuku? ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué parecía estar sufriendo…?_ No, imposible.

[Voy a ir al departamento de Izaya a buscarlo.]

El mansaje que Celty le mostró al momento de caminar hacia la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos de golpe, rápidamente se paró del sofá, ignorando que Shirna se retorcía tratando de saber lo que ocurría.

– ¿Al departamento de la pulga? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó, había algo que no le gustaba de todo eso. – ¿Qué tan importante es ese teléfono? ¿Qué está pasando?

Estaba a punto de estallar, sí alguien lo le decía lo que estaba ocurriendo, iba a explotar. Celty lo miró y dio la sensación de estar suspirando, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a escribir de nuevo.

[Shizuo, siendo sincera, yo tampoco entiendo bien la situación…] Escribió un par de palabras más, pero luego las borró, escribiendo algo diferente. [Pero por lo que puedo deducir esto es un asunto serio, e Izaya está preocupado por sus hermanas aunque no lo aparente, por eso quiero recuperar su teléfono. No puedo decirte más, pero si quieres saber, deberías preguntarle tú mismo a Izaya.]

Terminó de escribir y se quedó sin moverse en su lugar esperando una respuesta por parte de Shizuo, este al notarlo, movió sus labios en una respuesta. No estaba seguro de lo que quería decir.

– ¿Es sólo para contactar con sus hermanas? Que use mi teléfono. No hay necesidad de ir a Shinjuku por el suyo…

[Sí. Sí la hay] Cortó la Dullahan sorprendiendo a Shizuo.

[Mira, Shizuo. Me cuesta creer que la ciudad haya tenido la negligencia de permitir un corte de luz masivo por tanto tiempo, y viendo las heridas de Izaya, algo está sucediendo.]

– ¿¡Pero qué!?

Llegó a su límite.

Bien, gritarle a Celty no era algo que haría por gusto, pero el olor de la pula que ahora estaba impregnado en su casa le molestaba, sin mencionar que parecía ser el único presente que no se enteraba de nada. Celty no pareció inmutarse ante su grito, y sólo colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

[… habla con Izaya.]

Y con esas simples palabras, desapareció de la casa de Shizuo.

* * *

Celty conocía las calles de Ikebukuro a la perfección, y le encantaba pasear por ellas. Pero hoy, había algo que no le agradaba. Una opresión en su pecho que le hacía sentir insegura.

Con un movimiento en el acelerador, le dio la orden a _Shooter_ de ir más rápido.

Al llegar a Shinjuku la situación no cambiaba. Cerca del territorio donde se encontraba el departamento de Izaya, tenues luces alumbraban las calles, pero no lo suficiente; al parecer, la energía no se había restablecido por completo en aquella zona. _Raro,_ pensó. Apresuró el paso.

Frente al edificio de departamentos conocido, paró. Bajó de la moto y entró, ocupando las escaleras en caso de que la luz afectara el elevador. Al parecer el edificio tenía energía, pero no quería arriesgarse. Subió las escaleras hasta el último piso, y abrió la puerta de emergencias. Las puertas igual se extendían por la longitud del pasillo, pero al posar su vista en la puerta que se suponía sería de Izaya, se congeló.

Sintió miedo, sí, inseguridad. Porque de todos los departamentos, el de Izaya estaba completamente oscuro, y su puerta estaba abierta de par en par. La intención de retroceder llegó a su cuerpo, pero se obligó a caminar hacia adelante.

 _Sólo buscaré su teléfono._ Pensó.

Pisó el departamento.

Su móvil casi se le cae de las manos.

 _¿Qué…?_

No había energía en el departamento.

No había luz.

El enorme ventanal que poseía estaba hecho trizas.

Papeles estaban esparcidos por todos lados en el suelo.

 _¿¡Qué pasó aquí!?_

Y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe detrás de la Dullahan resonó por el lugar. El teléfono se le cayó de las manos y su corazón comenzó a palpitarle erráticamente.

Desplegó sus sombras alrededor de ella, pero no había nada. Aterrada, se agachó dentro de la seguridad de sus sombras y palmeo el piso torpemente en busca de su teléfono celular. _Vamos, vamos, ¡Vamos!_ Pensó, la ansiedad subía al no encontrarlo. ¡No podía haberse ido tan lejos! Y al fin, sus dedos pudieron tocar el aparato. Se lanzó sobre él y tecleó desbloqueando la pantalla. Buscó entre sus aplicaciones, y al encender la linterna que venía incorporada, se irguió. Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenían el aparato con fuerza entre sus manos, no pasa nada, se dijo, calmándose. Y contando hasta tres interiormente, disipó sus sombras.

Alumbró rápidamente lo que se encontraba detrás de ella.

No había _nada._

Se quedó quieta, sin moverse, y alumbró con cuidado lo que se encontraba alrededor de ella. La luz de la linterna del celular alumbraba lo suficiente para ver nítidamente unos centímetros más allá de donde se encontraba, pero parada en el genkan de Izaya, no había nada con ella. _Pero entonces… ¿Qué cerró la puerta…?_ No había viento, pero el ambiente estaba fresco. Alumbró directamente la puerta e intentó abrirla.

No se abrió.

Probó más veces, pero esta no se movió.

Se quedó atrapada dentro del departamento con esa sensación desagradable dándole vueltas sin dejarla en paz.

 _No pasa nada._ Se dijo, e insegura, avanzó hacia la sala de Izaya.

* * *

El aire estaba viciado y la venda alrededor de sus ojos y boca le dolían, escuchaba la camioneta moverse a toda velocidad, al doblar en las curvas su cuerpo atado era arrastrado a la fuerza como un saco de papas. Emitió un gemido cuando su cabeza golpeó fuertemente contra un tubo que había ahí dentro.

– ¡Nos están alcanzando, ve más rápido!

– ¡Eso hago, maldición!

Otra curva, el cuerpo rodó por el piso metálico del vehículo. Se detuvo al chocar contra la pierna de uno de los hombres que la había atado, y este soltó una maldición.

– ¡Todo es por tu culpa, maldita perra! – Gritó, golpeando la ventana por la que miraba como otro vehículo los perseguía a toda velocidad. Gruñó, lanzándole una patada al cuerpo de Mairu que estaba atado.

Esta tocio y se retorció en dolor mientras que la camioneta doblaba por otra curva y nuevamente era arrastrada por el suelo.

 _Kuru-nee…_ pensó, cuando sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.

Y de nuevo, su cuerpo chocó contra el tubo.

* * *

Caminó por el piso del departamento, sintiendo como los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por todos lados crujían debajo de sus pies. Según recordaba lo que dijo Izaya, la última vez que había tenido su teléfono fue en la habitación, así que sin extenderse demasiado fue directamente hacia las escaleras, apuntando al piso para no pisar nada de valor o algo peligroso.

Subió las escaleras a paso apresurado, sintiendo como el sonido de sus pisadas resonaba por todo el departamento vacío y hecho un desastre, porque eso era, un terrible _desastre._

Celty no sabía lo que había pasado ahí, si fue antes o después de que Shizuo encontrara a Izaya, porque el informante no le había dicho nada. Sólo que _necesitaba_ con _urgencia_ su teléfono. Pero a juzgar por las heridas en sus pies, él tendría que haber caminado sobre aquellos vidrios. La sóla idea le erizó la piel, _¿Qué podría ser tan malo para lograr que Orihara Izaya se hiciera daño a si mismo caminando sobre vidrios?_ No quería pensar en aquello, no mientras estaba atrapada en la escena del crimen en completa oscuridad.

Llegó por fin frente a la puerta de la habitación, pero se detuvo en seco al notar que en ella había un terrible agujero, justo en medio de ella.

El mal augurio volvió.

Posó su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, preparada para atacar si era necesario, y la empujó con fuerza.

La puerta chirrió ante la rapidez y el esfuerzo, rápidamente Celty agarró su teléfono y alumbró dentro de la habitación. La cama estaba desarreglada y las almohadas y sábanas esparcidas por el suelo, nuevamente, todo era un desastre. Caminó alerta más cerca de la cama, y movió las sábanas sobre ella. No había un teléfono celular ahí.

Siguió buscando hasta que notó huellas de barro en el piso de la habitación.

Notó que venían desde las escaleras hasta ahí, y se reprochó por no haberse fijado en ese detalle por subir tan apresurada.

Y entonces, se escuchó el ruido del viento en la planta baja, y como hojas volaban por él.

Un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda y apuntó hacia una puerta que había en la habitación. Una puerta, ¿La puerta del baño quizá? _Las huellas van hacia allí…_ apretó con fuerza su brazo y caminó hacía allí.

Pero, antes de que llegara, una melodía comenzó a sonar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Un grito silencio salió de su cuerpo y sus sombras revolotearon alrededor de ella. Se calmó al notar que era la melodía del teléfono de Izaya, estaba ahí, al otro lado de esa puerta. Irguió su cuerpo, y, con su mano temblorosa apoyada en el picaporte de la puerta, la empujó.

La melodía sonó con más intensidad.

Alumbró con la linterna el piso, y notó que las huellas de barro se dirigían hacia la ducha, donde la cortina estaba cerrada. La melodía provenía de ahí también.

Preparó sus sombras para atacar, caminó silenciosamente hacia la ducha, apoyó su mano sobre la cortina de plástico y esta se quejó ante el tacto. Tembló. Contó hasta tres.

Uno.

Dos.

¡Tres!

Pero lo único que supo fue que su cuerpo golpeó con fuerza el piso de la ducha, y que dos zapatos embarrados estaban frente a ella.

* * *

–Mai-… ru… – Murmuró Kururi, luchando para soltarse de las manos que la retenían – ¡Ir, ir!

 _¡Tenía que ir a salvarla!_

– ¡No puedes ir! ¡No sola! – Erika Karisawa, apretó más a Kururi contra su cuerpo intentando que la pequeña no saliera a correr detrás de la camioneta donde se habían llevado a su hermana.

Segundos antes de que las dos salieran del callejón, Mairu logró estamparle una patada en la cara a los dos hombres que tenían delante de ellas, y le ordenó a Kururi que corriera, ella se apartó viendo como su hermana comenzaba a luchar, pero antes de intervenir, una voz alertó a todos los presentes.

– _¡Hey!_ – Había gritado alguien desde atrás y todos los hombres se alertaron, la puerta de la camioneta se abrió, y un tipo gritó: _¡Tráiganla!_

Todos corrieron agarrando a Mairu y arrastrándola hacia a dentro del vehículo, Kururi intentó correr detrás de ellos pero alguien se lanzó sobre ella y le dijo que no. Un momento después de que la camioneta donde Mairu estaba saliera acelerando del lugar, otra más fue detrás de ella.

Siguió luchando, tenía que ir con Mairu, tenía que salvarla, a ella, ¡A su hermana!

–Tranquila… – Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y miró hacia su costado al escuchar una voz familiar.

– ¿Kadota-san…?

–Togusa y Yumasaki, unos amigos míos, fueron detrás de ellos. – Calmó, agachándose en cuclillas para mirar a Kururi a los ojos. – No dejaremos que se lleven a tu hermana, pero no puedes correr detrás de ellos. Te harían daño, ¿Entendido?

Kururi sólo miró el rostro de Kadota, le reconocía, porque era amigo de Izaya del Instituto y se lo toparon varias veces caminando por Ikebukuro. Confiaba en él, pero, Mairu fue atrapada para que ella escapara… y ella no podía hacer nada para salvarla.

Sintió sus ojos aguarse y agachó la cabeza.

–… Sí.

 _Mairu…_

Erika le abrazó por detrás, aunque no entendía lo que pasaba. Miró el rostro de Dotachin y él le devolvió una mirada angustiada. Esta era sólo una salida normal entre ellos recorriendo tiendas de mangas, hasta que desde la otra calle Kadota reconoció a las hermanas de Izaya y fueron a ayudarles.

Abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Kururi.

Con una mirada corta, Kadota se alejó, y Erika sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer.

 _Iba a llamarlo._

* * *

Shizuo miró por la ventana de su casa hacia la ciudad, todo se encontraba en paz.

Una paz sospechosa.

– ¿Celty no se está tardando mucho~? – Shinra rodó su cuerpo sobre el sofá suspirando. – Qué cruel. Abandonarme en un departamento con olor a cigarrillo, ¡Qué cruel!

–Cierra la boca Shinra, no me hagas golpearte. – Advirtió el rubio gruñendo, el otro solo bufó.

Frunció el ceño, alejándose de la ventana. Caminó un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a la puerta de su habitación. Desde que Celty había salido, no se atrevió a encarar a Izaya, pero como la Dullahan no volvía y estaba preocupado, decidió ponerle fin a todo este circo.

Tomó aire acercando su mano al picaporte, pero antes de que abriera la puerta, Shinra le susurró:

–Se bueno con él, Shizuo. No está en condiciones como para molestarlo.

–Lo sé, maldición.

Abrió la puerta, y entró.

Shinra miró como la figura del rubio desaparecía dentro de aquella habitación con una mirada seria en su rostro.

Y entonces, se quedó solo en aquella sala sumida en silencio, pensando en que nada podría pasarle a su hermosa Dullahan.

No, _nada_ le pararía. Afirmó.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Izaya, aquella Dullahan luchaba para alejarse lo más que podía de la ducha de aquel lugar en completa oscuridad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Título:** _El secreto de Izaya_

 **Resumen:** _Izaya pasó ocultando lo que era desde que tenía nueve. Su vida era aceptable en silencio, él lo soportaba. Pero cuando tiene que hablar de todo lo que lleva cargando, su mente está a una delicada capa de romperse. ¿Quién puede salvar a Izaya de su pasado que intenta borrar?_

 **Rated:** _M_

 **Pareja:** _ShizuoxIzaya_

 **Advertencia:** _Se habla de violación a menores de edad. Y en un futuro de casos de asesinato y desmembramiento. Proceder bajo su propio riesgo._

 **Los personajes de Durarara! le pertenecen a Ryohgo Narita.**

* * *

 **Notas:** _A uno le cuesta sobreponerse a los cambios._

 _En estos días he estado trabajando en lo que sería la historia de mi vida. El primer fanfic de Durarara que publiqué en toda mi vida, lo he terminado hace tan poco. Lo había pausado, no, había desaparecido por unos meses y la cosa me supo mal, así que puse todas mis garras y sudor en continuarlo y darle un final como se merece. Y lo hice. Así que no lamento el hecho de haber abandonado esto un poco, un poco mucho, pero era por una buena causa (?) Porque, Sonríe, Cámara, ¡Acción! para mi es un pequeño logro y tesoro que guardo en mi corazón, ya que fue con lo que me inicie en este bellísimo fandom._

 _Perdonen por la tardanza, errores ortográficos o gramaticales, pero al fin, volveré a actualizar regularmente. Besos para todos._

* * *

 ** _XI_**

Izaya no podía decir que era una de esas niñas que siempre se la pasaban entre risitas y mundos rosas; enamoradizas, siempre pensando en el futuro: casarse, tener hijos, una familia, aun cuando sólo tenían ocho años. Ella no las entendía, como podían perder tanto la cabeza por algo así, tan lejos de verlo realizado… pero sí que creía en algo.

Izaya creía en el amor verdadero, y en que el matrimonio era la forma de que el lazo que unía a dos personas de por vida se reforzaba, porque así se volvía _oficial._

Oficial ante las personas, oficial ante el Estado y oficial ante el mundo entero.

Mentiría si dijera que no paraba con su madre mientras paseaban por el centro al ver una tienda con escaparates de vestidos de novia, sería la mentira más grande del universo. Izaya los miraba, le gustaban, le encantaban. Eran bellísimos, pulcros, puros. No ansiaba llevarlos puestos en algún futuro, no soñaba con un príncipe azul. A Izaya le gustaban todas las personas por igual, se había dado cuenta de ello hace ya mucho tiempo. Le encantaban todos, todos tenían algo que contar, algo con que cargar, algo para gritar. Eso era lo que le gustaba de los seres humanos en general.

Pero, cuando ella vio aquella tela blanca cernirse sobre ella, el estómago se le revolvió y casi vomitó todo lo que tenía en su estómago.

– _Es bellísimo, ¿O no, Izaya-san?_

Honda le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y le sonreía con los ojos iluminados. La miraba a ella, y después al vestido que tenía sobre sus manos.

Un vestido de novia, hecho a medida: el mismo que había visto Izaya meses atrás con su madre en el centro de la ciudad.

– _Lo amas, lo sé. Es hermoso, pero no tanto como tú._

Izaya no se di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Honda no le limpió las lágrimas con sus manos. Un quejido quedó amortiguado en la mordaza mientras su cuerpo se retorcía.

– _Shh, shh. Tranquila, no llores. Shh. Sé que mueres de ansias por llevar el vestido puesto, tus lágrimas de felicidad me lo dicen todo._

 _Aléjate. Aléjate. Aléjate._

– _Te amo, Izaya-chan_ – pesó con sus labios húmedos su frente, y lamió su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas –. _Te amo demasiado._

Izaya se quejó, los toques aumentaron. Honda le agarró firmemente las caderas con sus dos manos, lamiendo su cuello.

– _Te amo, te amo, te amo…_

Quería vomitar, quería gritar, quería correr…

– _Jamás te irás de mi lado, Izaya-chan._

… pero no podía hacer ninguna de aquellas cosas.

* * *

 **[…]**

* * *

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Más allá de ser una pregunta hostil, fue una pregunta ahotada; como si todo el mundo se le hubiera venido encima y sólo desease que pasases sobre ella y la dejases en paz. Una pregunta murmurara, susurrada.

Por primera vez desde que Shizuo había traído a Izaya hasta aquí, se dio cuenta de que este murmuraba. Hablaba en voz suave y ronca, ya no parecía una voz masculina. Si no la de una mujer cansada y quebrada. Las únicas veces en las que había alzado el tono, fueron cuando se alteraba.

El rubio suspiró, caminando hacia la cama y se sentó del lado contrario, mirando para la pared. Aunque le diera la espalda, él sabía que Izaya le miraba. De reojo, con desconfianza, y a punto de arrancarle los ojos con lo que tuviera al alcance; después de todo, siempre había sido así.

Y cuando Shizuo se preparó para abrir la boca, algo le paró.

– _No –_ Izaya se removió debajo de las sábanas y miró hacia la pared entornando los ojos –. Ya sé lo que quieres. No hace falta ni que lo digas.

Inexplicablemente, a Shizuo le entraron ganas tremendas de estar fumando un cigarrillo justo en ese momento.

–Déjame adivinar… viniste para saber la verdad, ¿Cierto? Quieres que te explique con detalles _'por qué abandoné mi verdadero ser'_ y los motivos, y el por qué lo mantuve oculto todo este tiempo, ¿No? O el por qué no lo mencioné, o cómo no pudiste darte cuenta en todo este tiempo siendo que me tenías enfrente, _¿Hmn?_

El rubio se encontró a si mismo asintiendo sin darse cuenta, y se escuchó un suspiro a sus espaldas.

–Pues _lo siento mucho,_ ahora mismo no me encuentro ni con los ánimos, ni con el humor requerido para volver a contar algo ya dicho.

Y de nuevo, una sensación conocida los envolvió a ambos: _la ira._ Se escuchó el crujir de la madera del cabezal de la cama bajo la fuerza de la mano de Shizuo, e Izaya sólo apartó la mirada frunciendo el ceño. _Cálmate, respira…_ se dijo el guardaespaldas, acariciándose el puente de la nariz y luchando por no tirar el cuerpo de Izaya por la ventana. _No,_ se dijo, _no ahora._

–Mira, mald-… _Izaya_ – encontró la forma en que su voz saliese suave, y de no gritar a los cuatro vientos –. No soy un genio, pero creo que lo equivalente a tratar tus heridas, soportar tus lloriqueos y traerte a _mi_ casa es que al menos me digas porque todos parecen muertos vivientes y Celty parecía querer llorar de los nervios.

Contrólate, se dijo, maldición contrólate.

Escuchó el ruido del movimiento de las sábanas y se dio cuenta de que Izaya estaba haciendo el ademan de sentarse en la cama; lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, negándose a ayudarle sólo por el simple hecho de que estaba enojado y no sabía si podría controlar sus reacciones. Pero él tampoco le pidió ayuda. Se sentó sólo, recostándose por la cabecera de la cama y miró su espalda. Shizuo entendió la indirecta y se giró, devolviéndole la mirada.

–Mírame – le ordenó Izaya y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no estamparle algo en la cara –. Mírame, Shizuo, y no despegues tu mirada de mis ojos. ¿Has escuchado el dicho que dice 'los ojos son las ventanas del alma'?

Asintió.

–Lo pondré a prueba contigo – soltó, y Shizuo pudo ver que sus ojos rubíes no se movieron de sus ojos; y no pudo evitar pensar en lo _gastados_ que se veían… – Se honesto, Shizuo ¿Me veo con ganas de hablar en este preciso momento?

–… No – para nada. Tenía los ojos hinchados, rojos y ojeras, se veía demacrado.

Al escuchar su respuesta, apartó la mirada y suspiró.

–Si lo reconoces, creo que ya sabes mi respuesta.

 _Aún no._

Con movimientos lentos volvió a acostarse en la cama, pero esta vez de costado y dándole la espalda al rubio, se tapó con las sábanas como si de un escudo se tratase y no emitió ruido alguno. Shizuo exhaló, temblando ligeramente.

Intentó volver a hablar, intentó persuadirlo. Pero sus ojos ya no le miraban, sus ojos ya no miraban nada. Volvió a acostarse ignorando completamente su existencia, Shizuo hizo lo posible por no gritarle; _¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo!?_ _¡Este no eres tú!_

Izaya jamás le daría la espalda.

Jamás le mirará a los ojos de una forma tan corrompida.

Jamás se mostraría así de vulnerable delante de él.

Ni en sueños, ni en alucinaciones.

Shizuo apretó los dientes y los puños. YA NO PODÍA CON TODO AQUELLO. Tenía ganas de gritar, de gritarle a Izaya, de romper cosas o romper a Izaya. Pero no lo haría, no, claro que no. Porque Shizuo era un maldito ciudadano que jamás se atrevería a tocar ni con una flor a una mujer. E Izaya era mujer. O se había convertido en mujer. O siempre había sido mujer. O una mierda, con un demonio.

–Bien – escupió, apretando los puños de conteniendo su rabia.

–Bien – repitió Izaya a sus espaldas, apretando la sábana entre sus dedos. Tenía ganas de largarse a llorar y no sabía porque, aún se sentía débil, y Celty no volvía.

Shizuo se paró, e Izaya contuvo la respiración. Escuchó como gruñía y de una patada rompió la mesita de noche. Una de las lámparas se rompió.

Luego escuchó un portazo.

 _Shizuo estaba enojado._ Con la maldita pulga, con el mundo entero, con Celty, Shirna y todo aquel que caminara o se arrastrara por la tierra… _no,_ estaba enojado consigo mismo. Estaba enojado porque consideró, si quiera por un segundo, golpear a una _mujer._

De hecho, _ya lo había hecho._

La manija de la puerta chirrió y el marco casi se agrieta al sentir el choque.

Izaya pensó que Shizuo volvería a entrar para exigir respuestas, no pensó que saldría de la habitación sin ninguna.

Pero Shizuo no volvió a entrar por esa puerta.

* * *

…

* * *

A Celty se le pararía el corazón, si tuviese uno.

La cortina del baño cayó y las luces se apagaron, sólo podía ver un par de botas delante de ella y se _asustó_. El teléfono seguía sonando dentro de aquella habitación; y sin pensarlo mucho lanzó sus sombras por todas partes.

 _¡Mantente alejado…!_

Pero no había nadie allí dentro.

Se sentó en la bañera y se arrastró hacia su móvil alumbrando por todas partes, pero sólo vio un par de botas embarradas en medio de la bañera, y el teléfono sonando al borde de la misma. Quedó en shock, por un momento, habría jurado ver a alguien, que le golpeó en la cabeza, y por eso había caído en la bañera.

… _quizás solo estoy alucinando._

Sujetó su casco con las dos manos sobre su regazo sin dejar de observar aquellas botas embarradas, las huellas, ahí terminaban.

 _Aquí dentro no hay nadie._ Se dijo, y recogió el teléfono con una de sus sombras. _Nadie salvo yo._ Repitió, como un mantra. Esperó hasta que pudo tranquilizarse, había algo que le ponía los bellos de punta. Y fue que Izaya le había dicho lo que había visto. Lo que había vivido.

Había visto a aquel hombre, en su departamento, en su habitación.

Observándola dormir, escondido entre las sombras.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y el teléfono le cayó en las manos. Había dejado de sonar.

Celty se colocó el casco, guardó el teléfono entre su ropa y camino lo más rápido que pudo fuera de aquel departamento, apuntando todo con su celular. _Nada_ volvería a sorprenderla. _Nada._ Al llegar a la puerta y encontrarla trabada, la echó abajo, a lo Shizuo. Estaba nerviosa y sus sombras actuaron por si solas; _lo siento, Izaya._ Pensó al correr escaleras abajo y montándose en Shooter.

No volvió a detenerse hasta que no llegó al departamento de Shizuo, pero una furgoneta casi le atropella por el camino. Y eso que las calles se encontraban vacías esa noche…

El teléfono volvió a sonar en el momento justo cuando ella abría la puerta.

Vio a Shinra y Shizuo sentados en la sala en completo silencio, pero ignoró lo tenso del ambiente y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia donde se encontraría Izaya. Fue ahí, cuando vio el pomo de la puerta deformado y las grietas de había en ellas. Se encogió de hombros mirando a Shizuo por sobre el hombro, este no le devolvió la mirada y fumaba con el ceño fruncido… parecía querer golpear algo en cualquier momento.

Lo ignoró, _no es momento,_ se dijo, y abrió la puerta, con suma delicadeza e intentando que esta no se estampara contra el suelo.

Sintió la mirada de Shinra escrutándole la espalda y se estremeció.

Entró en la habitación sin mirarlo.

* * *

…

* * *

[Toma] Leyó, entornando los ojos [Tu teléfono]

–Gracias –murmuró Izaya, alargando su mano hacia él. Había dejado de sonar en el momento que lo tomó entre sus dedos.

Él esperó que Celty saliera hacia la sala, pero ésta en vez de eso se sentó con delicadeza sobre la cama y le acarició los pies por sobre las mantas. La Dullahan sintió las vendas e Izaya no supo cómo interpretar sus reacciones. _Celty… parecía querer llorar._

Ambas se sobresaltaron cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

Izaya frunció el ceño, llevándose el móvil a la oreja y apretando el botón de contestar. Había visto que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Kadota, pero no tenía ganas de llamarle, además, Kadota nunca le llamaba por cosas relevantes.

– ¡Iza-nii!

… _¿Kuru… ri?_

–Así que has contestado, _Izaya-chan,_ a estas altas horas de la noche… _Aaah,_ eso fue rápido. No pensé que contestarías a la primera, o sea… se rumoreaba que odiabas a tus hermanas y no te importaba mucho lo que les pasase, ¿O… _acaso es que me extrañas demasiado_?

El teléfono casi se le resbala de las manos.

Casi lo lanza contra la pared con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Casi le largaba a llorar y gritaba.

–No – fue lo único que salió de su boca. Sitió nauseas, muchas nauseas. El corazón se le iba a caer a los pies –. _No, no, no, no, no._

[¿Izaya? ¿¡Qué pasa!?]

–Iza- _nhg… –_ se escuchó un quejido, una voz entrecortada; se escuchaba la respiración de aquel hombre fuerte y clara por el auricular del teléfono, y a Izaya, eso le daba escalofríos.

–Déjala – la voz salió sin vida, como si fuera un murmullo de viento, Izaya movió los dedos de los pies impaciente y se tapó la boca con las manos. _No_ –. No la toques.

–Es una pena, que no tengan tu mismo hermoso cabello, _ahh._ O tus ojos, aquellos _hermosos_ ojos…

Al otro lado de la línea, se escuchó como Kururi intentó gritar de nuevo, pero fue ahogado por algo, y sólo se escuchó como un sonido lastimero. En la mente de Izaya, la melodía de _La gazza ladra c_ omenzó a sonar, una y otra vez, sin detenerse.

–Así que, Izaya-chan. Yo no estoy conforme con la situación, y tú tampoco. ¿Qué tal si arreglamos todo? _¿Estás dispuesta a escucharme?_

A Izaya le tomó tiempo darse cuenta que la melodía no provenía de su cabeza.

Provenía del otro lado de la línea.


End file.
